Got Milk?
by spottyslope
Summary: What if the milkman visited Privet Drive before Petunia woke up? What if he took Harry away and adopted him? What if Harry grew up with a family that loved him? Eventual Harry/Hermione
1. Got Milk?

A/N: All credit for the initial idea for this story goes to kb0; see his story 'Odds and Ends' for the original.

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

David parked his milk truck between number six and number four. The parking lights on his panel truck made an eerie glow in the early morning fog. Looking to the east, he saw the faint glow that indicated dawn was not far away. That meant he was right on time to finish his shift.

Checking the order sheet, he saw that number six wanted a pint of cream, in addition to their normal two quarts of milk. Number four wanted nothing extra, so it was the usual three quarts for them. Grabbing what he needed, he put the bottles in his wire basket and walked out of his quietly running truck to deliver them.

He dropped off number six's first; where he also picked up a few empty bottles. But when he arrived at number four's porch, he found a surprise. Without thinking he swapped the full bottles for the empties, but his attention was riveted to a wicker basket containing a small face wrapped in a blue blanket. Peeling back the blanket revealed the rest of a sleeping baby with a blood encrusted scar on its little forehead.

David's anger flared. Who would leave an injured baby on a doorstep on a very cool November night, because that was clearly what had happened. Or else, he suddenly thought, did the baby belong to these people and they were trying to give the baby to him, or anyone else who came along early in the morning? Looking again, he noticed an envelope in the basket. It was too dark to read it here, so he picked up the basket of baby and his basket of bottles, and returned to his truck. The bottles were stashed with barely a thought.

The baby basket was put beside his chair in the draft of the warm air from the floor heater. He again picked up the envelope with no name. With a shrug, he opened it and began to read.

_Dear Petunia,_

OK, that meant this family was not getting rid of the baby, and that it had been dropped off here. The name Petunia rang a bell somewhere too, and it was not because it was on his order sheet. All that was there was "V. Dursley".

_I'm terribly sorry to inform you that your sister Lily and her husband James have been murdered. Fortunately, little Harry survived and I bring him to you because you are the last of the Evans line and there are no Potters._

Petunia Evans, Lily Evans. Why did that ring a bell? David kept reading.

_I ask that you accept him into your home. If you will verbally say, "I accept Harry James Potter into my home as part of my family," then that will complete his protection for as long as he can call your house his home. That will keep him, and by extension your family too, safe._

_Please raise him as your own and tell him of his heritage when he gets older. We will contact you when he turns 11 to make arrangements to send him to school._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

That's some name, David thought. He also considered the situation he was presently in, or rather the situation the baby was in. It was quite cool outside, in fact, he was glad for the heater in his truck on at the moment. He also had met the Dursleys a few times trying to collect payment when they had not mailed theirs in. They had not been pleasant people, although maybe that was just because he had been making a collection. Still, they did not look like pleasant people and they had been very rude to him. Lastly, the names Petunia, Lily, Evans, and Potter seemed familiar for some reason. Then it hit him.

A few years ago, his wife had dragged him to a family reunion on her side. There, they had met a second cousin or something named Lily Evans who was engaged to a bloke named Potter. That Lily had a sister named Petunia. He wondered what the odds were that they were all the same people. In thinking back, he would have to admit that he had not paid much attention to everyone, but there were some similarities between those women and the woman who lived at the Dursley house, at least from what little he could remember.

Figuring it could not hurt; David wedged the wicker basket in among the crates and then slowly started driving back to the plant. He'd drop the truck off and take the baby home. Elizabeth would remember if all the names fit and if this Petunia Evans became a Dursley. If not, he could take the baby back before the Dursleys woke up. If they did all match, then he and Elizabeth were family too and he would bet that he could convince her to keep the abandoned baby.

They had been trying to have a baby for several years and had not been able to, so he all but knew that Elizabeth would say yes. Adopting the baby, Harry he remembered, should be pretty easy. Their home would be far better than an orphanage and probably better than the Dursleys as well. They would be sure little Harry did not lose his heritage, whatever that was. When he got older, David would explain what happened and let Harry decide what name he wanted: Potter or Granger.


	2. Delusion

A few hours after baby Harry was taken from the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, walked into his office. He walked over to a shelf that held numerous silver instruments and examined them. None were doing anything. Dumbledore deduced that Petunia Dursley had not yet awoken and resolved to have his breakfast and then check on the devices later. He left the office.

Fawkes the phoenix watched him go. It was at times like these that he wondered why he stayed with his old friend. Fawkes knew that the Potter boy would not have a good life with the Dursleys. Similarly he knew of David Granger, who had taken him away. He also knew that the devices (tied to Privet Drive) would not begin working and Albus would go to investigate. Such an action would not produce good results.

Fawkes gathered his magic and cast a powerful spell (something that nobody really knew about, but was within the capabilities of phoenixes). His spell prevented anyone magical from finding Harry Potter until it was lifted. The side affect of this was that Albus would think him dead, but Fawkes was fairly sure that Albus would cover it up until the boy didn't turn up at Hogwarts. (Which shouldn't happen as the boy should attend.) Fawkes smirked, well as much as it is possible for a bird to do so, knowing that he was being rather manipulative. But to be honest; Albus was bound to have rubbed off on him at some point.

A few hours later Dumbledore returned to his office. To his consternation the devices were still not working. Frowning, he disillusioned himself and had Fawkes take him to Privet Drive. Looking in through the window of number 4 he saw Petunia and her son in the living room. There was no sign of Harry Potter. Beginning to worry, Dumbledore cast a life detection charm on the house. There were only two people inside.

A horrible realisation hit him-Harry was only a baby and the night had been cold. It was quite possible for a young baby to have frozen to death. But no; it couldn't be true. There was no way for Petunia to have overcome the compulsion charms he had cast on her, there had to be another answer. Perhaps her husband had taken Harry to the hospital. And perhaps his tracking devices just didn't work. Yes, that must be it. Dumbledore didn't really believe this but he made himself do so for the other option was unthinkable.


	3. Letters

Fortunately for Dumbledore, Harry Potter was safe and well, although not quite as he envisaged. Elizabeth Granger had fallen in love with the baby immediately and the couple adopted him. A blood test and search of the records revealed that he was Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans and he was born on July 31st 1980. His parents were down as dying in a house fire on Halloween of 1981.

A week after David Granger had found Harry on the doorstep the adoption was finalised and the small family, protected by blood wards and phoenix magic, had left England for Australia, the reason behinds this being Elizabeth's job. Elizabeth worked for a worldwide textiles firm and was in charge of overseeing production and marketing in the overseas branches of the company. Thanks to this they moved around a lot. David, meanwhile, had no permanent job and would take up a temporary one at each different stop. His recent stint as a milkman had been filling in for the permanent one who was in hospital.

And so Harry grew up; happy and loved. He knew that the Granger's weren't his real parents and chose to keep his own name, but he loved them. He was a bright child and home schooled by his father as the travelling they did made it impractical for him to attend school. Unfortunately this resulted in him having no real friends of his own age. This worried David and Elizabeth so they gained him a pen pal- Hermione, the daughter of David's brother Dan and his wife Emma.

_Dear Hermione_

_Hi. I'm your new pen pal I guess. I don't really know what to write but dad said I should tell you about myself. So… here goes. My name is Harry James Potter, my birth parents were called James and Lily. They were killed when I was a baby. I was adopted by David and Elizabeth Granger-your aunt and uncle. Because of mum's job we move around a lot so Dad home schools me. I don't really have any friends. Will you be my friend?_

_We're in Paris at the moment- Dad's teaching me French! Oh; Enclosed with this letter you will find a letter and some photos for your mum and Dad and a present for you. I hope you like it._

_From Harry_

_P.S Please write back._

_Dear Harry_

_Hi. I'd love to be your friend! I don't really have any either… Thank you for the gift and Mum and Dad say hi. There's some things for you and your parents enclosed._

_Anyway. My name's Hermione Jean Granger and my parents are Dan and Emma Granger-they're both dentists. My birthday is September 19__th__ 1979. I'm 7. When's your birthday? I live in Oxford and go to a local school. No one there likes me much- they think I'm a bookworm know-it-all. I wish I could learn another language-it sounds interesting. Where did you live before France?_

_From Hermione_

_P.S Please write back._

_Dear Hermione_

_Salut. Merci pour le cadeau. (That means Hi, thank you for the present.) My birthday's July 31__st__ 1980 (I'm nearly 7!). Don't worry about the people at your school-they're obviously idiots. What's Oxford like? I haven't been to England since I was adopted. First we spent a few months in Australia, then some time in New Zealand, then Japan, China, Italy, America, Africa, Brazil, Japan again and France. I don't remember all of them though. Japan was cool but we didn't stay there long. We'll be in France for quite a while. It's fun moving around all the time but sometimes I wish we could just settle in one place. I think mum and dad do too._

_Your friend_

_Harry_

_Dear Harry_

_Salut. I bugged mum and dad and now they're teaching me some French when they have time. Oxford's… well; its home. I can't really describe it. (So I have enclosed some photos) That's a lot of places you've been to. I've never been abroad but we've been to plenty of places in England. I like going to all the castles and museums. My favourite's either the Tower of London or the Natural History museum._

_Your friend_

_Hermione_

_P.S Happy Birthday! (Although It'll be long gone by the time you get this.)_

_Dear Hermione_

_Bonjour. Sorry I haven't written for a while- I've been in hospital. I had appendicitis-it was horrible. I like going to all of the castles and museums too. I like the Louvre, Versailles, the Eiffel Tower and Colditz Castle the best. We're leaving France now- we head to Spain next week. _

_Your friend_

_Harry_

_P.S I know I missed it but Happy Birthday_

_Dear Harry_

_Bonjour. Poor you! I hope you're okay now. I think the Louvre sounds fascinating! I'd love to see the Mona Lisa up close. Where in Spain are you going? We're going abroad for the first time soon. We're going skiing in the Alps. I'm really excited. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year._

_Your friend_

_Hermione_

_Dear Hermione_

_Hola! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! How was skiing? I hope you had fun. We're in Barcelona now. It's nice but having to have a siesta every day is weird. I'm still doing the French but I'm starting to pick up a bit of Spanish as well. The Mona Lisa is a bit of a let down actually. It's behind a load of bullet proof glass (did you know people had tried to destroy it?) and it's really tiny!_

_Your friend_

_Harry_

_Dear Harry_

_Hola! Skiing was amazing. Honestly though, as good as it was the flight was better. It was just so cool. Of curse you'll have done it loads of times but it was new to me and so much fun. Did you have to depress me-you've ruined my dreams of seeing that painting. :D Only joking._

_Your friend_

_Hermione_

_Dear Hermione_

_Guess What! Guess What! Guess What! We're going to England to see you! Can you tell that I'm excited? See you July 20__th__!_

_Love Harry_


	4. Friendship

On the morning of July 20th a car drove up Cambridge Street in Oxford and parked outside number 6. A tall, dark haired man and woman exited the car, followed by a raven haired boy. The door of the house opened and a man, identical to the one on the drive, exited, accompanied by a blond haired woman and a bushy brown haired girl.

Dan Granger stepped forward and hugged his twin. Emma and Elizabeth followed suit. Harry and Hermione smiled shyly at each other then Harry hesitantly stepped forward and hugged her. "Hi."

"Hi." They blushed and parted as their respective aunt an uncle bore down on them. After greetings were finished Elizabeth turned excitedly to David. "Can I tell them now?"

"Yes dear."

Harry pouted. "Hey! What have you not told me?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise dear." She paused and grinned. "I got promoted!"

A cluster of excited voices replied. "Wow that's great!"

David interrupted them and spoke happily. "No more travelling either-we're staying in the UK."

Harry's face lit up as he jumped up and down excitedly. "Cool! Where're we going to live mum?"

She smirked. "Well… You see the house opposite?"

"There?!"

"Yup."

"Cool." Harry excitedly hugged his parents.

The 6 then went inside the house, Harry and Hermione heading up to her bedroom. Harry looked around and spotted as shelf holding all of the pictures he had sent her over the past year. "Oh. That reminds me." He pulled a charm for a charm bracelet out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here. I got you another one."

She smiled and clipped it onto a bracelet hanging round her wrist that Harry had given her. The collection of charms that hung from it had grown steadily with every letter Harry sent to her. "Thanks."

The two sat down on Hermione's bed and Harry commented. "You know we've been writing to each other for over a year but we don't _really _know each other that well."

"What do you mean?"

Harry gestured wildly. "You know; hobbies, likes, dislikes and stuff like that."

"Ok then. So what are your hobbies?"

"I like reading, some sports and cooking. What about you?"

"Reading and writing mainly. I never liked sports much because I always get picked last in PE. I can't cook either. Dad says I could probably burn water." Both laughed at this. "So which sports do you like?"

"Anything really. Football, basketball, cricket, tennis. Dad like golf so I play that with him too. Running's my favourite though. Don't know why-it just makes me feel like I'm flying and I like that."

"Dad likes golf too. Crazy golf's much more fun though."

"Definitely. Dad doesn't like it though- I always beat him. Then I get pranked."

Hermione replied, slightly shocked. "Your Dad pranks you?!"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. It's okay; I prank him back. Dad told me that he and Uncle Dan have been pranksters since they were kids." He smirked. "Maybe next time I should get you to help me think of something that he won't expect."

She smirked back. "We'll see." Then her smile faded. "But won't we get in trouble."

"Nah. We never do anything too serious and Dad knows it's just a bit of fun."

"Oh. Maybe I will help you sometime. Anyway, Favourite food? Mines Lasagne."

"Hmm… Steak pie. Least favourite?"

"Cabbage." She shuddered in revulsion.

"Eww! Sprouts for me."

"Yuck! They're horrid too. Favourite book?"

"Chronicles of Narnia. You?"

"Never read them. I like Roald Dahl books."

"I've never read any of them either. I guess we'll have to do a swap."

Hermione smiled, her face lighting up. "That sounds like a plan." She paused for a moment, thinking, her head tipped to one side. "Want to play a game?"

Harry grinned eagerly. "Sure! What you got?"

"Monopoly okay?"

"Sure."

Hermione hopped off the bed and pulled a Monopoly box out from under it. The two began to play, chatting all the while.

Thus began the friendship of two lonely children, a friendship that would only strengthen over the summer months, a friendship that would change a world that they as yet knew nothing of.


	5. Back to School

A/N-Hi sorry it's been so long but I had some science exams and coursework that kept me away from writing. I tried to work on writing more but this chapter's really just a filler. More will happen in the next one.

x---x---x---x---x

The summer passed quickly and saw Harry and Hermione becoming very close. In that summer Harry and his parents moved into their new house, David Granger found a new job, (he started working in his brother's dental surgery) Harry celebrated his 8th birthday (they went to the Tower of London), the 6 went on numerous day trips, Harry was enrolled in school and Harry and Hermione spent practically every waking minute together.

All too soon it was over and time to go back to school. Not that this was a bad thing; Hermione loved school (well, more learning things than actual school) and Harry was looking forward to going, having never been to a school before.

On the first day back the two woke early and walked the short distance to the local school. Hermione showed Harry to the Headmaster's office then went to find her new classroom. She found it and slipped inside and, ignoring the whispers and sneers directed her way, sat down in her usual seat in the corner of the room. She glanced around the room and her eyes fell upon the teacher sitting at the front. She recognised her and suppressed a groan-it was just her luck to get Miss Morley, the aunt of Hermione's most hated classmate; Brenda.

Soon the door opened and the Headmaster walked in, followed by Harry. He spoke to the class. "Class you have a new student joining you today. This is Harry Potter. I hope you welcome him." He left the room, leaving Harry standing there nervously. Miss Morley glanced up at him. "Find a seat dear."

Harry looked around, his eyes seeking Hermione. He quickly found her and, ignoring the few people motioning him to sit next to them, went and sat down next to her. A round of whispers went through the class as he did so.

Miss Morley cleared her throat. "Harry, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, then the rest of the class will tell you their names."

Harry blushed scarlet as everyone turned to face him. "Err okay. I'm Harry Potter. I'm adopted; my real parents died when I was a baby. I've never actually been to school before as we used to have to travel around a lot because of Mum's work so Dad home schooled me." The rest of the class then all introduced themselves to Harry and he managed to put faces to the names Hermione had mentioned to him.

That done, their History lesson began. "Right class, today we will be doing the wives of Henry VIII. Who can tell me their names?" A few hands went up. "Let's see. Hermione?"

"He had six Miss. Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, Anne of Cleves, Catherine Howard and Katherine Parr. Ca."

Miss Morley cut her off. "Thank you Hermione, that will do." Hermione looked down, hurt. A few people sniggered and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Now can anyone tell me a bit more about Catherine of Aragon? Harry what about you?"

Harry grinned-a question he could answer. "She was the youngest daughter of Isabella of Castile and Ferdinand of Aragon and born in 1485. In 1501 she was sent to England in to marry Arthur, the eldest son of Henry VII. They were married but he died soon after and she stayed in England. In 1509 Henry VII died and his son Henry became King. He married Catherine. They had quite a few children but none lived past infancy except for their daughter Mary. Henry later tried to have the marriage annulled but the Pope gave no judgement so he split from the Catholic Church and divorced her. He then married Anne Boleyn in 1533. Catherine died in 1536."

Miss Morley's eyebrows rose. "You certainly know a lot about the subject. May I ask where you learnt it?"

"I lived in Spain for a few months recently and Dad taught me quite a bit of history."

The teacher nodded. "Well he did a good job. Now, who can tell me about Anne Boleyn? Brenda?"

A pretty blonde girl turned at the sound of her name and plastered a sickly sweet smile onto her face as she began talking. Inside though, she was seething. _'Stupid new boy. Not only does he sit by the bookworm but now he's shown me up. He'll have to be taught the error of his ways….' _

Soon the lesson finished and break time began. Harry was kept behind to talk to Miss Morley, while Hermione headed outside. She quickly walked over to the edge of the field and sat down under a tree, waiting for Harry. As she waited, Brenda Morley and her gang walked over to her, sneering. "Well if it isn't the Granger mouse? Thought you'd try and get yourself a friend did you?" The girls behind Brenda laughed as Hermione studiously ignored her. "Don't you dare ignore me!"

She bent forward, her face close to Hermione's, her voice a cruel hiss. "I warned you before Bookworm. Quit showing me up or I'll make your life a living hell." Hermione just sat there, trying to keep the hurt she felt from playing on her face. Brenda grabbed the front of her jumper. "Are you even listening to me Know-it-all?"

At that moment Harry ran out, saw what was going on and ran over, eyes flashing angrily. There was a sudden gust of wind, forcing Brenda away from Hermione as Harry demanded. "What is going on here!?"

The girl half-turned, her face rearranging itself into a mask of innocence. "Whatever are you talking about?" Her eyes met Harry's and she took an involuntary step back at the anger in them.

Harry stepped round to shield Hermione, voice cold. "Leave. Hermione. Alone."

"Aww you don't have to feel sorry for her; she's just an annoying bookworm. Come with us."

"I don't feel sorry for her. I feel sorry for you. Now go away." Brenda, slightly afraid acquiesced, stomping off. Harry flopped down next to Hermione. "How on earth do you stand her?"

She smiled at him tears in her eyes. "I ignore her. Thank you Harry. No one's ever stood up for me before."

He grinned, reached out an arm and hugged her. "What are friends for?"

x---x---x---x---x

The two gained a few days of peace from their classmates, but soon the boys began to bother them. "Hey Scarhead! You sissy. Why'd you spend all your time with a _girl_?" taunted Sam (A boy widely regarded as the best footballer in their year).

"Yeah Potty. Why don't you come play football?" said Bryan (A rather stupid, overweight boy, who, had Harry known him, would have reminded him of Dudley Dursley).

Eventually, Harry had had enough. "Right, that's it. Penalty shootout, you and me. Then when I beat you, you leave me and Mione alone."

"Fine. You're going down ." They ran to the football field. Hermione called after Harry. "Don't call me Mione Harry!"

"Sorry Mione!"

A few minutes later he came running back. Hermione instantly cuffed him round the ear. "That was for calling me Mione. Did you win?"

Harry grinned at her. "Yep. One of Alex's hit the crossbar; mine all went in."

x---x---x---x---x

Time passed and before they knew it, it was the Christmas holidays. Most people now left the pair alone, except for Brenda and, more subtly, Miss Morley. Christmas came and gone and soon it was New Years Eve. To the children's dismay they were going to a formal party. With_ dancing!_

The evening began with the children being introduced to the friends, associates and acquaintances of the Grangers. They didn't particularly enjoy it.

Next came an _incredibly _formal dinner. It wasn't much fun either.

Then the dancing started. The pair shared a few dances but quickly abandoned the dance floor as they had only had a couple of dancing lessons from their parents and as such it resulted in feet sore from being trodden on.

Bored, they wandered over to a window and stared out at the white snow. "I'm bored!"

"Way to state the obvious Harry." She sighed and looked longingly out the window. "Think they'd let us go outside?"

"Never know if we don't ask." The two quickly ran to find their parents and soon they were bundled up and running out into the snow. Harry instantly scooped up a ball of snow and threw it at Hermione. His aim was true.

She mock glared at him. "I'll get you for that Potter!" An all out snowball fight followed. Later, exhausted, they collapsed on the ground, looking up at the stars.

"We should probably go in." commented Harry.

"Let's just stay a little longer."

A comfortable silence fell until Harry broke it with a quiet whisper. "Look. A shooting star."

"Oh you're right. We have to make a wish."

Both closed their eyes and wished hard, unknowingly thinking almost exactly the same thing. _'I wish that things will always be like this.'_

Soon after they went back inside and as the evening drew to a close the pair could be found sitting against the wall, snow in their hair and asleep in each others arms. At midnight, Harry woke briefly and saw the adults kissing. Smiling softly he leaned over and kissed Hermione's forehead, before drifting back to sleep.

x---x---x---x---x

A/N- Hope you liked it! Sorry about Brenda; I think I may have made her slightly too nasty but... oh well.

Next Chapter-Hermiones Hogwarts letter.


	6. Hermione's Hogwarts Letter

A/N-Sorry! I've been on holiday, then my computer broke. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Time passed, days turning into weeks, weeks into months and months into years. Harry and Hermione continued to be top of their class and Harry (the better of the two at languages) reached fluency in French then had begun to study Spanish when Hermione's eleventh birthday came around. That day, everything changed.

It was morning before school; Hermione was packing her bag while her parents, aunt and uncle sat in the kitchen, talking. There was a knock at the door which confused her, as Harry never normally knocked. Nevertheless, she got up and answered it.

A tall, stern looking woman in a long black coat stood there. She smiled at Hermione. "Hello. Are you Hermione Granger?"

"Yes. That's me. Who are you?"

"I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School. May I come in please?"

"Ok." She turned and cautiously led the professor into the kitchen. "Mum, Dad, there's a teacher from a school called Hogwarts here to see you."

"Hogwarts? Never heard of it?"

McGonagall replied. "Most people haven't sir." She glanced between the four adults. "Which of you are Mr and Mrs Granger?"

Dan replied, quashing the urge to the prank the woman as he and David had often done when they were younger. "Technically that would be all of us but me and Emma here are Hermione's parents. Those two are my brother David and his wife Elizabeth. So why are you here?"

"Your daughter has been accepted into Hogwarts" With this she pulled out a letter and handed it to Hermione who took it curiously and opened it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Miss__. Granger, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress _

Hermione's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose sceptically. "Is this a joke?"

"I assure you Miss Granger. It is no joke."

Hermione shook her head, handing the letter to her parents. "I don't believe you. I mean… Magic?"

The professor responded by transforming into a cat and back again. Everyone stared in shock. "Okay… I believe you now. But…I don't have magic."

"We can tell who has magic and who doesn't Miss Granger. Besides has nothing odd ever happened around you? Something disappearing or moving towards you?"

Hermione's mind instantly flashed back to a few odd instances. "Yeah I guess so. Do I have to decide if I want to go now? Because I'm not going if Harry can't."

"You have until July 31st Miss Granger. You can send a letter by owl from Diagon Alley. If your friend is magical he will receive a letter between now and July 25th."

Hermione was about to start firing questions but was stopped by the sound of the door opening and Harry's voce. "Come on Hermione. We've got to go!"

"Coming Harry!" She grabbed her school bag and quickly hugged her parents. "Can I tell Harry about this?"

"You may. But tell no one else."

"Ok thanks. Bye." She rushed out the door and a second later the door slammed and two children were seen walking past the window, arms linked, heads bent and whispering furiously. Professor McGonagall turned back to the Grangers. "Have you anything that you would like to know?"

Dan replied. "How much will this cost?"

"We have a scholarship fund for our muggleborn and less well off students. You only have to buy the supplies."

"Oh. That's good. Where do we get these things?"

"Diagon Alley in London. I have a portkey- a magical transportation device- that will take you there and back. Just make sure everyone is touching it the say 'Diagon Alley' or 'Home' to activate it. Oh and you'll have to convert your money into our currency at Gringotts bank." As she spoke she placed a book on the kitchen table.

Emma leaned forward curiously. "What's a muggleborn?"

"Muggleborns are those among our students that come from non-magical parents and have no, or in some cases very distant, magical heritage. Now, I'm sorry but I have to go. If you want anymore information got to Flourish and Blotts in the Alley. The shopkeeper will be able to recommend you some books. Goodbye, I hope to see your daughter next year." With that she apparated away.

For a few minutes there was silence, until eventually it was broken by Emma. "Well… hat was interesting."

Elizabeth replied. "Definitely. Explained a few things too."

A white faced David interrupted. "It explained more than a few things."

"What do you mean dear?"

"Harry's magical. He has to be; there's too many coincidences."

"Huh?"

"The letter that I found with him mentioned heritage, going to a school at eleven and was signed by Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school."

Elizabeth instantly paled, her face mirroring her husband. "I don't know if I want him going to a school where the Headmaster could do something like that."

"I know love but we may have no choice. We all know that Hermione will want to go if Harry can and Harry isn't going to stand against her. Not to mention Dan's useless at saying no to his baby girl." He grinned at his brother who was instantly offended.

"Hey!"

Emma interjected. "Don't protest Dan. It's true." She paused. "But while we're kind of on the subject David, Lizzie, did we ever thank you for moving here."

"What on earth do you mean Emma?" David replied, disbelieving.

Emma continued softly. "Just that after she started school Hermione became really quiet and started retreating into her books. She never talked about having any friends. She got a bit better when she started writing to Harry and now she's a different person. She's much happier now."

"Harry was much the same. With moving around he didn't really have anyone but the two of us and the occasional person he met wherever we were. The two of them are so close as well. I've never really seen them have any bad arguments."

"You're right. I'd put good money on the two of them ending up together. Wouldn't you Dan?"

Dan shook his head emphatically. "No chance. I am not thinking about my princess dating anyone."

"Not even Harry?"

"I'm not thinking about it!"

* * *

A/N- Next chapter the plan is for Harry to discover his fame, get his letter and go to Diagon Alley. Hogwarts will be the chapter after or the one after that.


	7. Hero

A/N-Well you asked for longer chapters and somehow I seem to have written one that's more than double my usual ones. I feel very proud of myself- around 4000 words! Don't know if I'll manage to do it again but I guess we'll find out...

* * *

Harry and Hermione returned home that afternoon to find a selection of new, _magical, _books awaiting them,as their parents had visited Diagon Alley to get more information. Hermione began to read _'Hogwarts; A History' _while Harry went for _'Great Wizarding Events Of The 21__st__ Century' _He got a shock, however, when reading the contents page and seeing a chapter with the title_ 'Harry Potter and the fall of the Dark Lord.' _"Hermione. Look at this!"

"What?"

He quickly flicked to the right page. "A chapter title's got my name in it." Hermione put down her book and started to read over his shoulder.

_Harry Potter and the fall of the Dark Lord_

_In 1981, for reasons largely unknown, James Potter and his wife Lily Potter (formerly Evans), auror and healer respectively, went into hiding with their young son; Harry. They made use of the fidelius charm on a house in Godric's Hollow, with a friend of theirs acting as secret keeper. Unfortunately this friend betrayed them to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (for more details see 'The Rise of the Dark Lord')._

_On the night of Halloween You-Know-Who came to their house and killed both of the adult Potters. It is unknown whether they put up a good fight but is presumable that they did. James Potter was found dead downstairs and Lily Potter in the nursery, protecting her son. Here is where the story gets slightly hazy._

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named cast the killing curse at baby Harry. (This is known because his wand was found at the scene and prior incantum performed. The current location of the wand is unknown.) The unblockable unforgivable curse that is the killing curse, however, failed to kill the young boy. Instead it (presumably) bounced off his forehead and hit the Dark Lord, leaving only a lightning bolt scar on the baby's forehead. The Dark Lord was (hopefully) killed._

_Young Harry was soon hailed as saviour of the wizarding world, newspapers dubbing him The Boy-Who-Lived. His current location is unknown but he is presumed to be with his muggle relatives and is unlikely to appear again in public view until he is eleven and heading for Hogwarts. Wherever our hero is, I know that I speak for the whole of the wizarding world when I send him my thanks and best wishes._

The two children stared at each other in shock, Hermione lifting a trembling hand to brush aside Harry's fringe and gently trace his scar with a finger. She spoke in a whisper. "That's you isn't it?"

Harry's reply was equally as soft. "Yeah. Those were my parents' names. It's odd. I always wanted to know what happened to them but know I do I'm not sure if I like knowing." He sighed. "When ignorance is bliss, tis folly to be wise."

"Mayhap, but if knowledge can create problems, it is not through ignorance that we can solve them, for knowledge is power."

Harry pouted. "Curses! You win."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. Before realising something and grinning. "Harry, this means you're definitely a wizard!"

"Hermione we figured that out this morning."

"I know! But now we're certain." She smirked at him and mocked. "So how's it feel to be a hero?"

Harry's reply was laced with sarcasm. "Why just brilliant, Mione. It's just what I've always wanted."

"Aww poor baby." She hugged him laughingly then returned to being serious. "If it helps I won't think of you any different; you've always been my hero." She suddenly smirked, looking like the cat that got the cream.

Harry gulped. "Ok. I'm scared. What?"

"I thought of a nickname for you _Hero_."

Harry just groaned.

x---x---x---x---x

The next few months consisted of a lot of research. And when I say a lot I mean _a lot_. Normally Harry would have a got a bit sick of this as while he liked reading, research was more Hermione's thing than his. But it was just so interesting! (Well… most of it anyway.)

Eventually, after much reading and debate, it was decided that the kids would go to Hogwarts as from what they found it was the best option, despite the distinct lack of information that they had initially received. Their search had first been narrowed to Europe and America because anywhere else was just too far away. Dumstrang was excluded due to language barriers and Great Lakes in America was deemed too expensive. That left Salem, Hogwarts, Beaxbaxtons and Florida.

From what they could find the four were on a level in terms of results but Florida was excluded because it had a less varied curriculum. Salem was a day school not a boarding school and, as travelling everyday would obviously be impossible, it too was dropped. Ultimately, despite reservations about the Headmaster, they chose Hogwarts because there wasn't really anything between it and Beauxbaxtons (as their reservations were balanced by the lack of tuition costs) and the kids didn't like the Beauxbaxtons uniform.

With this decided there was nothing left to do but wait for Harry's letter to arrive. On the 25th of July, it came. Harry found it that morning when collecting the post.

_Mr. H. Potter _ _Harry's Room 5 Cambridge Street Oxford _ _Oxfordshire_

Harry opened it with an excited smile.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr Potter__, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress _

He quickly read through it then ran back into the kitchen. "Mum, Dad, I got my Hogwarts letter!"

x---x---x---x---x

6 days later, on Harry's birthday, the two families went to Diagon Alley for school supplies, this being the kids' first trip there. They all gathered together in the kitchen, touched the book and portkeyed away. They began to spin and a few moments later Harry found himself lying face to the floor. A giggling Hermione helped him up. He went to say something but then stopped and gasped as he looked around, the words flying clean out of his head.

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

They started to walk through the alley, both children's eyes darting around, frantically trying to take everything in. Soon they stopped in front of a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin. Both tried very hard not to stare as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_So if you seek beneath our floors _

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and then they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. The family made for the counter.

Harry stepped up to it and said politely. "Excuse me."

The goblin looked down at him. "Yes?"

Harry bit his lip, feeling a bit nervous. "Err. I was adopted by when I was a baby by muggles I think the word is. I recently discovered that my parents were magical and I was wondering if they had a will."

"Your name young man?"

"Harry Potter, sir. My parents were Lily and James Potter."

The Potters indeed have a will filed with us. I shall, however, require confirmation of your identity."

"What do you need sir?"

The goblin gestured to some parchment in front of him. "Simply prick your finger and let a drop of blood fall onto this parchment." Harry complied and words began to form on the parchment.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Age: 11 years_

_Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Evans Potter. Adopted by David Matthew Granger and Elizabeth Catherine Mitchell Granger, November 1981._

_Last of the Potter line__ and sole heir to the Potter holdings._

"This seems to be in order. I shall return with your parents' will in a few moments." The goblin got up and left, to return a few minutes later. Upon return he handed Harry an envelope which he opened and read quietly to his parents, aunt, uncle and best friend.

_I James Potter and I Lily Evans Potter, being of sound mind and body __do swear that this is our last will and testament dated this day August 3rd 1981. We hereby decree that our sole heir shall be our son Harry James Potter and he shall receive the entirety of the Potter estate upon reaching his majority. Until then he shall have access to his trust vault. _

_Our son's guardianship is to be given to our friend Sirius Orion Black._

_Under NO circumstances is our son's guardianship to pass to Petunia Evans Dursley or her husband._

_Harry, no matter what, remember that we love you._

_Signed_

_Lily Evans Potter_

_James Potter_

_Executor_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry smiled sadly, wishing he had something to connect him with these parents that he knew nothing more of than name and job. He would settle for just a photo. He looked up at the goblin. "What does it mean by trust vault?"

"It is a vault that you can access until you reach your majority, when the amount contained will be absorbed into you main vault. It is reset to 1000 galleons at the start of each school year." Harry was handed a small gold key. "This will give you access. Do not lose it. Also know that your tuition fees to Hogwarts have already been paid for your seven years of schooling. This was arranged by your late grandparents on the day of your birth. Will there be anything else?"

"Can I visit my vault please? He glanced at his parents. "And is it safe for muggles to go down?"

"It is safe but Gringotts prefer that they do not. And yes you may. Griphook!"

Another goblin appeared in front of them and gestured for them to follow them. After ascertaining that they would be safe, the adults let Harry and Hermione (who Harry insisted come) go down alone. They followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall. The goblin held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and were off, Hermione clinging on to Harry.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible.

The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage but before he could look they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. They came to a halt in front of a vault door.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. The two jumped out the cart and slowly walked inside, looking around in awe. Harry gathered some coins up into a bag then noticed a small table in the middle of the room. He walked over to it and picked up the envelope that sat on top. "Hermione, come see this!"

She appeared by his side. "What?"

He opened it and found a letter and blank piece of parchment inside.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy eleventh birthday kid! Hopefully your mother and I are just outside as your reading this. If so don't tell her what you've found! Let it be our secret. Wink wink. If we're not there then I'm sorry. We love you and if we're dead then it was worth it if you're alive. Never doubt that._

_Now, on to the fun (and secret) stuff! Inside this envelope is a blank piece of paper. This is the most important blank piece of paper that you will ever see. For it is no blank piece of paper in truth. It is my pride and joy- The Marauders Map. If you've grown up with us then I'm sure you know exactly who the marauders are. If not, I shall enlighten you. The Marauders is the name that I and my three best friends called ourselves in Hogwarts. Moony is Remus Lupin, Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, Padfoot is your godfather Sirius Black and Prongs is yours truly. We were pranksters and made it our mission to make a complete map of Hogwarts. To open tap with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' to close tap with your wand and say 'Mischief managed'. There is another copy of this map at Hogwarts that was confiscated by Filch, do not let that happen to this one! _

_Use it well young marauder._

_Your Father_

_Mischief Managed_

_P.S Please don't tell Lily!_

Harry and Hermione shared a grin and Harry pocketed both. "Come on. We'd better head back up."

x---x---x---x---x

But for two instances, the rest of the day was pretty uneventful and involved mainly shopping. (Although they did stop to send off their acceptance letters.) The first interesting event occurred in Madam Malkins while shopping for robes.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length, while another witch did the same for Hermione.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," The two replied.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

The pair exchanged a glance, disliking the boy more by the second.

"Have _you _got your own brooms?" the boy went on.

"No," said Harry. Hermione shook her head.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry said again.

Hermione interjected. "I don't really like any sports."

"_I _do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

Hermione replied to this one. "No one really knows until they get there, do they?"

"I suppose not but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Harry frowned. "Why on earth would you do that?"

The boy looked at him incredulously. "Because Hufflepuffs are a load of duffers!"

Harry replied scathingly. "Yes, because the founders are _really_ going to make a house that is just for the stupid people. That's _obviously _a good idea."

The boy sneered and changed the subject. "Where are your parents? How do you to know each other?"

"We've been friends for years. And our parents are outside."

"But they are _our _kind, aren't they?"

Hermione questioned. "Why should that matter?" Harry's posture became defensive- he really didn't like this boy.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. The pure bloods are all better anyway. My father told me so."

But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you two done, my dears," and Harry and Hermione, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy although tempted to give him a piece of their minds, hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.

x---x---x---x---x

The next interesting occurrence was, quite obviously, the buying of their wands, something they had been looking forward to all day.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, practically empty. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he silenced and looked around at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled.

The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. The others did too. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," they all said awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where…"

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hermione. "And you are?"

Hermione gulped and replied quietly. "Hermione Granger sir."

"Well, now - Miss Granger. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Hermione.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured her from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." As he spoke he repeated the process with Harry.

arry

He then began flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss. Granger. Try this one. Willow and Unicorn hair. Ten inches. Just take it and give it a wave."Hermione took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.

"Vine wood and dragon heart string. Pliable. 8 inches." Sparks bloomed from the end and he cried "Wonderful!"

He then turned to Harry. "Now you Mr Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Give it a wave." Again he snatched it back.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try…"

Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. Still no sparks appeared. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers.

He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, as did Hermione, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

* * *

A/N-Not sure about next chapter yet. It will either be an interlude with Dumbledore, Fawkes and McGonagall or just straight to the Hogwarts express.


	8. The Hogwarts Express

Around the same time as the five Grangers and one Potter left Diagon Alley two owls arrived at the office of Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The professor removed the two letters from the owls' legs and read them. The first told her that Hermione Granger would be attending Hogwarts. This was duly filed away with the other acceptance letters.

The next letter was given much more of her attention. This one was another acceptance letter, but it was from _Harry Potter_. A smile on her face, she got up, abandoning her lesson plans, and went to see the Headmaster.

She burst into his office and shouted. "Albus!"

He watched her calmly, eyes twinkling, slightly bemused at his old friends flustered appearance. "Yes Minerva?"

"He's coming! Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts!"

The headmaster lost his composure for a moment, asking in excitement and disbelief. "He sent an acceptance letter?"

"He did. I just received it. I'm going to go tell the others." With that she left the room leaving the headmaster alone. He instantly sagged into his seat with relief. _'It's alright. He's alive. Dursley must have taken him to the hospital as I thought and my tracking devices just didn't work. I obviously did something wrong. Thank Merlin. The prophesy child still lives.' _

So great was his relief that he didn't stop to consider the possibility of the baby being abandoned or taken by someone else, indeed he dare not let himself, for his greatest fear was Harry Potter becoming another Tom Riddle.

His phoenix, could he talk, could have told him that this would never happen but Fawkes was far too busy trilling smugly for such things and, to be honest, Albus had never asked.

x---x---x---x---x

September 1st arrived all too quickly for David, Elizabeth, Dan and Emma Granger, all of whom were loath to see their children go and would miss them terribly. They were currently standing on Platform 9 ¾ in front of the magnificent Hogwarts express, giving the children advice and reminders, as parents are wont to do. Dan spoke to his nephew. "Harry, don't let Hermione bury herself in books; have fun too."

Emma interrupted. "But study hard."

Elizabeth added. "Remember to find out if there's anything you can do about the old git going against your parents will."

David finished. "Give 'em hell."

Harry took on a look of innocence. "Dad, would we do such a thing?"

"Yes you would."

Harry grinned. "Yeah you're right." He then tackled both of his parents into a hug. Hermione did the same to hers. "We'll miss you."

After hugging each of their family in turn, they turned and picked up their trunks then clambered onto the train, heaving them up with them and waving. "Bye!"

The adults shouted back in unison. "Remember to write!"

Waving one more time, the two lugged their trunks into a nearby empty compartment and stowed them away. They then sat down by the window, watching the different families come and go. They had just seen a group of redheads enter when they were distracted by the compartment door opening.

A brown haired boy with bright grey eyes stuck his head round the door. "Hullo. Do you mind if we sit in here?"

Harry glanced questioningly at Hermione, who shrugged. "No. Come on in." The tall boy grinned thankfully and entered, followed by two smaller girls, one a redhead and the other blonde. "Thanks. I'm Cedric Diggory." He sat down, the two girls sitting beside him. The blonde smiled shyly. "Hannah Abbot."

The other interjected. "Susan Bones."

Hermione replied. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger and that's my friend Harry."

Susan's eyes widened. "Not Harry Potter?"

Harry blushed and ran an awkward hand through his messy hair. "Yeah."

Seeing his discomfort Susan blushed beetroot. "Sorry. It's just I've been hearing your story for years. Everyone knows it."

Harry went redder. "I found out from a book a few months ago. My adoptive parents didn't know anything about magic until then and neither did I." He sighed sadly. "I love mum and dad but it would be nice to know something about my real parents. I don't even know what they look like."

Hermione reached over and hugged him tight. "Harry stop being depressed. Depression isn't scheduled for another few days."

Harry grinned and whined. "Mione, what did I tell you about scheduling my moods."

"Err… Not to do it? And don't call me Mione!"

Harry just grinned, unrepentant. "Sorry Mione."

The other three chuckled at the interaction and Cedric asked. "So how long have you two known each other?"

The duo chanted in unison. "4 years, 3 months, 11 days."

Hermione elaborated. "That's when we started writing to each other anyways. My dad and Harry's are brothers so they set us up as pen pals. Harry moved back to England and we actually met when we were 8. What about you three?"

Hannah, the quietest of the three, spoke up. "Cedric's my cousin and me and Susan have been friends since we were little."

"Are your parents magical?"

Cedric spoke first. "Mine are both pureblood. Not that we buy into any of that rubbish of course. Dad was a Hufflepuff like me and Mum was a Ravenclaw. Dad works in the Department of Regulation and Control for Magical Creatures. Mum runs a café in Diagon Alley with Hannah's parents."

Hannah spoke up quietly. "It's called Coffee, Cake and Chatter. My Dad's on the Wizengamot too. He and mum were both Hufflepuffs."

Susan's response was sad. "My parents were Gryffindors. They were killed by Death Eaters. My Auntie Amelia raised me. She was a Hufflepuff and is the Director of Magical Law Enforcement."

Suddenly there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" Cedric jumped up and bought a few things. Harry looked at Hermione. "Want anything?"

"Ok. Not much though-Mum and Dad'll kill us if we have too much."

"I know, I know." He jumped up and bought some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and two Chocolate Frogs, handing half to Hermione.

"Thanks Harry."

"No Problem." He tossed a chocolate frog packet in the air idly and posed a question to the room at large. "What are these? They're not _really_ frogs, are they?"

"No," said Hannah. "But see what the card is."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know-Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect-famous witches and wizards. I collect them."

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore halfmoon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache.

Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So _this_ is Dumbledore!" said Harry.

Hermione instantly leaned over to look. Harry turned over the card and read:

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**--**

**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**

**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling**.

The pair exchanged angry glances. They quickly turned back to their sweets, trying to calm down. The other three frowned, sensing unexplained tension. The atmosphere quickly broke as Hermione's Frog jumped out the window. Harry dived to try and catch it but missed. The five dissolved into helpless giggles.

A bit later, the door slid open and three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at one: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger and Harry heard her murmur under her breath. "Dragon Bad Faith." Draco Malfoy looked at her.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. You're obviously a filthy mudblood." He sneered. "The rest of you aren't much better."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. His eyes blazed. "And I'll thank you to keep your mouth off my friends. Insulting them isn't the way to go to make a good impression. And if you call Hermione that again I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with mudbloods and riffraff and it'll rub off on you."

Harry was halfway across the compartment when Hermione caught his arm and held him back.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were rather large.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Here Cedric, who was being held back by Hannah and Susan, stepped forward menacingly. "You heard him. Get out."

Seeing the wand in the older boy's hand, Malfoy quickly backed out of the room, followed by his goons.

Hermione sighed. "You shouldn't have done that Harry."

Harry stared at her resolutely. "Hermione you should know by now that I'm not going to stand by and let someone badmouth you. Not Brenda, not Malfoy, not anyone."

"I know Hero. And thanks. I just don't want you getting in trouble."

"Mione! Don't call me that!"

With that statement the laughter and happy atmosphere of earlier returned.

Soon, they reached the station and the train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air, huddling close to the three girls. (Cedric had already wished them luck and headed for the carriages. He refused to give in to their pleading and say what the sorting was.) Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Harry gaped as a giant man walked towards them holding a lantern. Hannah whispered to them, "That's Hagrid. Cedric told me about him."

"C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. The quartet gathered in one together.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then-FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried a round faced, chubby boy blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rocks after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	9. The Sorting Hat

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. Hermione whispered in his ear. "That's Professor McGonagall."

"The fir' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was gigantic. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right-the rest of the school must already be here-but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards.

While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on the boy who owned the toad's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on a redhead's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. Hermione batted his hand away. "Leave it, it's a lost cause."

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber and everyone stood in a nervous silence.

Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air-several people behind him screamed.

"What the-?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost-I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old House, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Nervously, Harry lined up behind the three girls and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGongall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty and silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. Remember, it was in _Hogwarts, A History_."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. The students broke from their line and huddled together, Harry and Hermione linking arms for comfort and whispering quietly to each other.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth-and the hat began to sing

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. Harry grinned at his new friend, clapping along.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin and next was "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," a sandy-haired boy, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

Then came, "Granger, Hermione!" Harry quickly hugged his friend for and then she walked forward, sat on the stool and let the hat drop over her head.

No one noticed the realization on Professor McGonagall's face as she recognized the little muggleborn who had refused to come without her friend Harry. Her friend Harry and the boy who hugged her were one and the same-the Professor had almost met Harry Potter that day. How she had not recognized the unruly mop of hair that could only belong to James Potter, she had no clue.

'_I wonder if Albus knows that the Dursleys have moved. What am I thinking, of course he does.' _She quickly tuned back in to the sorting. The Granger girl was still under the hat.

Hermione was busy listening to the musings of the hat. "Hmm. Now where shall we put you? Not Slytherin I think, you have drive certainly but the time is not yet right for there to be muggleborns in Slytherin again. Ravenclaw maybe? But no there's perhaps too great a love of knowledge for you to be one of Rowena's. You need people who will distract you from it; you need no encouragement. What of Gryffindor? There's bravery in you for sure."

'_I don't mind. I just want to be with Harry and he's not sorted yet.'_

"Why you're right child. How could I have missed it? You're a badger through and through. The place for you is HUFFLEPUFF."

Hermione removed the hat and ran to sit with Susan and Hannah at the Hufflepuff table. Harry clapped wildly for his friend and continued to wait.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who had lost his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR." Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went off to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now.

"Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"…,then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…, and then, at last-

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes-and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…. So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, '_I want to be with Hermione__.'_

The hat continued as if it hadn't heard him. "You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that."

'_I want to be with Hermione.'_

"You want to be in Hufflepuff you say? Yes you're right, the pair of you are very much alike. The traits of all four houses are in you, you could really be in any house. But those of Helga are strongest and with you her house will be great once more. You shall find your true place in HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and ran toward the table. He hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet, as the Hufflepuffs erupted. He ran to Hermione and sat down beside her, hugging her tight and high-fiving his other three new friends.

He could see the High Table properly now. In the center of it, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry had to stop himself from glaring as as the Headmaster was looking back at him. Harry quickly averted his eyes and turned back to the sorting.

Had he looked more closely he would have seen the very different reactions that the professors had to his sorting. Sprout was beaming, while McGonagall and Flitwick were both disappointed not to have the boy in their house. Snape was smirking, thinking of James Potter's reaction to his son being in the house of duffers. Dumbledore was shocked, having expected the young Boy-Who-Lived to be in Gryffindor-he had never even contemplated anything else. He would have to think on this. Quirrell had an unseen smirk that would have sent chills down the spine of any who had seen it.

Now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a black boy who was very tall, headed to the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and a rather green looking redhead- "Weasley, Ronald"- went to the lions. Lastly, "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The sweets on the train seemed ages ago.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I'd like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry and Hermione pointedly didn't bother.

They turned back to the table and their mouths fell open. The dishes in front of them were now piled with food. Harry had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding…

As Harry helped himself to treacle tart and ice cream, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm muggleborn." Stated a smiley boy with curly brown hair called Justin Finch-Fletchley. "I was down for Eton and mother really wanted me to go there but well… magic. I couldn't turn the opportunity down."

Ernie Macmillan, a slightly pompous blonde sitting next to Justin, said proudly. "I'm pureblood; you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks. I don't have anything against those that can't of course."

Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Another Professor in an absurd turban was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past the other's turban straight into Harry's eyes-and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.

Harry winced but before he could say anything, the pain disappeared as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look-a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.

Soon, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. "Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our other students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

He paused for a moment. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could use with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only a redheaded pair twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The First years followed the fifth year prefects out of the hall, through a door to the right and down a set of stairs. Harry saw the Slytherins going down some stairs to the left of the main staircase and both the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws heading up the central staircase.

They headed down a few corridors and stopped in front of a suit of armour that stood beside a full length mirror. The prefect spoke, first to them and then to the suit of armour "This is the loyal knight. Fidelity unto eternity." The suit nodded to him and the mirror disappeared, revealing a hole. They all scrambled through.

They emerged in a round room, decorated in yellow and black. There was a host of comfortable, centered around a fireplace. There was a window and notice board at the side and two little round doors that looked very much like barrel tops.

The prefect called to them. "Bedtime Firsties. Boys on the left girls on the right."

Hannah ran and hugged Cedric and a blushing Susan waved to him. They then both waved to Harry and headed down the little tunnel. The other first years-Justin, Ernie, Wayne Hopkins, Zacharias Smith, Leanne Knowles and Megan Jones went to. Harry pulled Hermione into a quick hug and she whispered to him. "So…Hufflepuff."

He whispered back. "Yeah. It fits though. Whatever else I am, loyalty to you and our parents comes first."

"I suppose you're right. I hadn't thought of it like that. Night Hero."

"Night Mione."

They both headed down respective tunnels to their dormitories and were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.


	10. Respect is earned

A/N-Sorry it's been so long-this chapter really didn't want to be written and I didn't have much time to write it in as my GCSEs begin in three weeks so I have to spend most of my time revising. As such there may not be any more for a little while.

x---x---x---x---x

As the first years went to bed, the professors met in Dumbledore's office, the sorting hat being returned to it's shelf for another year. The headmaster smiled at them, eyes twinkling. "So what do you think of our new batch of first years?"

McGonagall commented. "Not the most equal of sortings. 10 each for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, 8 for Slytherin and only 6 for Gryffindor."

Flitwick interjected. "Maybe this year will be calmer than most with less of the two rival houses."

Snape sneered. "I doubt it. Not with a Weasley and a Malfoy. Not to mention _Potter_."

Dumbledore coughed slightly, stopping Snape as he gently chided him. "Now Severus, Harry is not his father."

"Obviously. Potter will be rolling in his grave to know that his son isn't a little lion."

The Headmaster shook his head before turning to the sorting hat. "Anything to tell us?"

The hat spoke dryly. "Many things, but few you'll be interested in. The Granger girl is very clever and has the potential to be great. The Malfoy boy needs watching as he's been completely indoctrinated by his father but at the minute he's all talk. The little Perks girl doesn't really want to be here; she wants to be a dancer…"

"And what of young Harry?"

Snape stood brusquely. "If we're just going to talk about James Potter's clone then I'm leaving." With that he swept from the room.

The hat then replied. "Well, as I'm sure Severus would be horrified to know, the lad could be in any house. Don't worry though Albus, there's not a bad bone in his body. You'll never need to worry about that one going dark. He's as cunning and intelligent as he is brave but he's loyal above all that. Helga would be proud."

At the hat's words, Professor Sprout's beaming smile grew wider.

x---x---x---x---x

The next morning the first years were woken up early and herded down into the common room, where the prefects were all waiting. When they all had sat down the 7th year male prefect began to speak. "Right everyone, welcome to Hogwarts and Hufflepuff House. As Professor McGonagall will have told your house is like your Hogwarts family. This may not be true for the other houses but it is for ours because we're Hufflepuffs and Hufflepuffs stick together. If you ever need help or someone to talk to then one of us will be willing to help. I'm not saying that you should all be best friends because that isn't going to happen. But if you have a squabble with someone it stays in here. Outside this room we put on a united front. Got it?" He stopped and looked at them all.

His female counterpart continued. "Now whatever anyone tells you we are _not_ the leftovers that couldn't get into any of the other houses. We are loyal and true. It doesn't mean that we aren't clever, cunning or courageous."

A fifth year cheekily butted in. "Or not capable of alliteration."

Everyone laughed as she glared at him. "We are all of those things but our loyalty tops them. In the words of Aristotle" (At this name most people looked blank) "'Without friends no one would choose to live, though he had all other goods.' And well, if your friends aren't loyal to you than they aren't very good friends. Now, come on, we'll show you to the Great Hall for breakfast."

Everyone began to scramble out of the portrait hole. Harry linked arms with Hermione and fell into step with Susan, Hannah and Cedric. "Sleep well?" His question was met with a round of happy nods. They walked in comfortable silence to the Great Hall. As they reached the doors Hannah turned to Cedric. "Hey Ced, You've been here two years already, is the food any good?"

He grinned. "I certainly wouldn't say that it's bad cousin. Well, except when the Weasley twins put pranks in it."

A second after he spoke, identical redheads popped up on either side of him. "Talking about-"

"-us Cedric?"

"Hi Fred, hi George. Meet my cousin Hannah and our friends Susan, Hermione and Harry."

"Guys, this is the pranksters Gred and Forge, more commonly known as Fred and George Weasley. Don't ask me which is which because I don't know."

Twin one (Harry had no idea which was which) replied. "Aw, don't feel bad Cedric; even Mum gets it wrong some of the time."

Twin two then added. "Nice to meet you all but we must go. People to see, places to go, mayhem to cause and all that." The two disappeared off to the Gryffindor table as quickly as they had come. The five Hufflepuffs walked to their own table and sat down to eat. Heads instantly turned towards them (or to Harry to be more exact) and whispers stated. An uncomfortable Harry tried to ignore them. His friends all gave him looks of sympathy.

Harry tried to distract himself from the attention by looking down the Hufflepuff table, from where (thankfully) little attention was coming. As he still didn't know names of the older students he concentrated on seeing the already developed groups within his year. Leanne, Megan and Wayne were sat together, talking Quidditch from what Harry could hear. Leanne looked to him less interested in the conversation than the other two. Ernie and Justin were further down, Zacharias by himself with an older student at the end of the table.

Harry was distracted by noise from overhead. Practically all of the first years looked up and gaped as hundreds of owls flew into the hall, a mass of hooting feathers. A newspaper dropped down in front of Hermione and another in front of Harry. A snowy white owl swooped down to perch in front of them.

Harry reached out and stroked its feathers. "Hello there. What have you got for us?" The owl hooted and offered its leg so Harry removed the letter that was tied there and opened it. Hermione looked over his shoulder as he read.

_Dear Harry and Hermione_

_Hope you're having fun and have made some friends. Write and tell us what house you're in and what the castle's like! The owl's name is Hedwig; we bought her so we can get letters to you without you writing first._

_Lots of Love_

_Mum and Dad (All four of us!)_

They looked up again and Hedwig hooted and flew off. Both picked up their papers and flicked through them. Hermione was quickly engrossed in her _Daily Prophet_ while Harry threw his copy of _The Times _back on the table in annoyance after a few minutes. "What's wrong Harry?"

He made a disgusted face. "We lost to the bloody Mackems."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "You and your football."

Cedric leaned across the table, interested. "What team do you support?"

"Oxford Utd. They're our local team. What about you?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Pureblood. I don't know anything really about it."

The two boys instantly became involved in a fervent conversation on sports. As one, the three girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Susan then leaned over to quietly whisper to Hermione. "Hermione. Has Harry really never seen a picture of his parents?"

Hermione whispered back, equally quiet. "No. Aunt Lizzie met them once at a reunion thingy so we have a vague description but that's it."

Hannah gasped, still quiet to avoid attracting attention from the two boys. "That's awful!"

Hermione shrugged. "There's nothing we can do. Aunt Lizzie has very little family left." She then let her curiosity get the better of her and inquired. "Why did you want to know?"

"My mum was in the same year as Harry's parents and my dad was a year above. I thought that maybe they might have had some pictures somewhere so I thought I'd write to my Auntie."

Hannah interjected excitedly, pigtails bouncing. "I thought we could ask the teachers as well, and if we get enough photos we could make Harry an album for Christmas."

Hermione grinned. "He'd love that."

Whispered conversation over, the three turned their attention back to the boys who were still discussing sport. They then saw Professor Sprout get up and hand out their schedules.

Upon seeing his Cedric groaned. "Great. Potions first thing."

Hannah impishly stuck out her tongue at him. "Herbology with the Gryffindors."

He glared. "Lucky."

Meanwhile, Hermione grabbed Harry's schedule and pulled out a pen. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm working out when we'll have time to work on our muggle stuff."

"Oh. At least let me see what lessons we actually have." She moved an arm so Harry could see. "So we get Herbology and Charms with the Gryffindors, Transfiguration and History with the Slytherins and Defence and Potions with the Ravenclaws." He then took note of the additions she was making. "Try and leave us some time to relax Mione!"

"Harry it's just a guide of what to work on when. I'm not saying that we have to always spend the entire periods on them."

"Oh okay. I'm holding you to that mind. In fact I think I want it in writing."

Cedric stood. "C'mon you four. We need to go back and get our stuff or we'll be late to class."

The five headed back to the common room, grabbed their stuff from their dorms and headed off to their lessons. The Hufflepuffs all arrived to the area behind the greenhouses early, Gryffindors rushing in a few minutes later just before the bell went.

Professor Sprout beamed at all of them. "Gather round class, gather round. Welcome to Herbology everyone. In this class you will learn about the properties of magical plants and how to care for them. Now, I know that not everyone has green fingers so all I ask is that you work hard and try your best. Right then, it's your first class of the year so how about we all get to know each other." She sat down on the grass, prompting the class to do the same which they did. "I'm Professor Sprout, I teach Herbology and am Head of Hufflepuff House."

Harry leaned over to whisper quietly in Hermione's ear. "Apparently we're all good at alliteration."

"Something you'd like to share Mr Potter?"

"No Professor, sorry Professor."

They then went round the class, each giving their names. Harry quickly became uncomfortable with the stares he was receiving from most of the Gryffindors. Thankfully, Professor Sprout spoke, claiming their attention. "You will be working in groups for my lessons. They may change later but for now group 1 is Macmillan, Finch-Fletchley and Smith, group 2 is Weasley, Finnegan and Thomas, group three is Jones, Hopkins and Knowles, group 4 is Potter, Granger and Longbottom and group 5 is Bones, Abbot, Brown and Patil.

As the lesson progressed Harry and Hermione got to know Neville Longbottom. They discovered a shy boy with an obvious talent for Herbology but very little self-esteem. From what they could see he was a bit of an outcast in his House. Both knowing such feelings all too well, they resolved to try and make friends with him. However, it looked like it was going to take a while because the boy obviously wasn't used to interacting with those his own age and spoke little.

Also, the three girls were advised not to talk to Professor Snape (although not why) on their quest for pictures and instead to speak to Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. The former was very helpful after transfiguration (which Hermione proved to have a talent for) and provided them with some names of people to owl and promised to dig out and make copies of what she herself had. Harry remained oblivious to their scheme.

x---x---x---x---x

The next day brought their first lessons of Charms (Professor Flitwick was as helpful as McGonagall had been the day before) and Potions. After the first lesson Potions quickly became the fours' least favourite class.

Snape, started the class by taking the roll call, and paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — _celebrity_." He sneered at Harry before carrying on.

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death— if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed his speech.

"'Potter!' said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"_Powdered root of what to an infusion of what_? Harry glanced at Hermione, stumped. His confidence wasn't particularly helped by the fact that she was obviously restraining herself from letting her hand shoot into the air. _'Damn it I should know this!'_

"I'm sorry sir; I don't know." said Harry.

Snape's lips curled again into a sneer. "Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

This one Harry knew. "I'd check the ingredients cupboard to be honest sir. But I think they're found in the stomach of a goat."

Snape scowled. "1 point from Hufflepuff for your cheek. Andwhat is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry frowned. "Aren't they the same thing sir?"

Snape's reply was bitter and laced with what Harry thought was hatred and a little hidden mockery. This he dismissed though. _'A teacher wouldn't mock me like that. Would they?' _"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are indeed the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite and amazingly proving that Potter actually has a couple of brain cells. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment as everyone scrambled to follow his command.

Things didn't improve as the lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing everyone. The other students did; however, seem to be relatively safe when compared with Harry, who was the main recipient of the man's ire. All in all, Harry was glad to escape the lesson having lost only one point.

As one, the four all collapsed into chairs in the common room. An amused Cedric sat down beside them. Harry moaned. "Thank God that's over."

Cedric snickered. "Bad Potions lesson?"

"You have no idea mate. He hates me."

"Snape's like that with everyone but the Slytherins Harry. The Gryffs have it worse than us."

Susan shook her head. "I can't believe that. He _really _hates Harry."

Hermione added hotly. "But he's a teacher! He's supposed to be professional and not act anything like that!"

Harry sighed. "Hermione, you do remember Miss Morley right?"

She looked down embarrassed. "Sorry Harry, I slipped."

"Do I have to make you start chanting again? I thought we'd got past this."

The girl instantly chanted. "Respect is earned not freely given. Respect is earned not freely given. Respect is earned not freely given."

Harry patted her head mockingly. "Good girl." He then turned serious. "How on earth are we going to actually learn potions properly with such a rubbish teacher? And did anyone else get the feeling he was laughing at me?"

The three girls nodded and Cedric answered the first question. "I don't know what the other houses do but the older years run study groups for all subjects and they'll help you out if you're struggling. Strangely the Potions one is always the best attended."

Harry sighed with relief. "Thank God. Otherwise Hermione would go crazy with a big pile of books."

"But Harry, I'm going to do that anyway." She smiled mischievously.

In an instant his expression mirrored hers, his eyes sparkling. "What're you planning?"

"Just thinking that we neglected to buy any books that would help us follow Uncle David's instructions." She turned attention from Harry to the other three. "He told us to give 'em hell. I think Snape deserves it. Don't you?"


	11. Flying and a Mystery

After that the five quickly fell into a routine, attending classes, doing homework, going to study classes, doing research, keeping up with muggle lessons (Harry and Hermione), and having fun. Thanks to Susan they discovered that there wasn't really anything that they could do about Dumbledore's flouting of Harry's parents' will as the power and support that the old man had meant that to stick a charge would have to be much more serious. They also found out about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Harry, wanting to know more, instantly sent a letter to the ministry records department to ask for a trial transcript. No reply was forthcoming.

They could find no information on Remus Lupin. Harry actually knew someone by that name, but he didn't think that it was the same person as he had met the man in Paris and they had become fairly close, although they hadn't kept in contact. They also knew from a trip to Paris the year before that he had moved away and they didn't know where to. Without this knowledge they had no way of contacting him, whether he was the one they wanted or not.

The first real break from the new routine came on the Thursday of their second week at Hogwarts, the day of the first years flying lesson which Harry was very much looking forward too, although Hermione wasn't so much.

It was also the day that the five unleashed their first prank- with the help of Harry's map they had snuck around and charmed several doorways around the castle with a charm they had found that would change the colour of an item of clothing of anyone who walked underneath. They had found the charm in a pranks book that was hidden inside the Library's copy of 'Hogwarts a History.' One door charmed was that to the Potions classroom, as the beginning of their campaign against Snape. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

They headed to the boredom that was History of Magic, where they quietly began to plot their next prank and watch the results of the current one (They had realised that Binn's lectures came word for word from the book and had thus convinced Hermione that listening was pointless.)

When lunch came around they were hard pressed to keep the smirks from their faces as practically everyone in the hall (including them) was a host of psychedelic colour. Their amusement was increased by the fact that the loudly protesting Weasley twins were collared by McGonagall as soon as they entered the hall.

After Lunch was over, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the 20 broomsticks lay in neat rows on the ground.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did.

Hermione's had simply rolled over on the ground, Hannah's jumped straight up and Susan's got halfway up before falling back to the ground. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Hermione's voice that showed her fear only too clearly.

He placed a comforting arm on her hand. "Don't be scared Mione."

She looked at him, obviously panicking. "I can't do it Harry."

"Yes you can. 'You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing which you think you cannot do.' C'mon, it's not that hard. Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Think of something else." She did as instructed and visibly calmed down. He then continued. "That's it. Now put out your hand and say 'UP.' Make it come to you."

"UP!" The broom jumped and smacked into her hand. Hermione opened her eyes and beamed. "I did it!"

"Told you so."

For this he got a playful slap on the arm. "Thanks Harry."

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two — one." She blew her whistle and the first years, some a little unsteadily, completed the exercise.

They did this again a few times before beginning to all fly around in a large circle. Harry was relaxing and beginning to really enjoy it when he heard a very familiar scream. His blood chilled in fear as he whipped straight around. He immediately saw that Terry Boot had ploughed into Hermione, presumably having lost control, and she had fallen from her broom. Before he even had time to register this, he was diving fast as a bullet towards her. His outstretched arms caught her around the waist and he gently lowered her the rest of the way down to the ground, jumping off his broom and hugging the shaking girl tight, his heart beating wildly.

He whispered to her comfortingly. "It's okay Mione, your safe. Everything's alright."

She sobbed into his shoulder. "Oh Hero! I was so scared!"

"Me too. Please don't do that to me again."

She looked up and gave him a watery smile. "Like you can talk. You get in more scrapes than me."

"Can't really argue with that." He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and looked up as she dried her eyes. The rest of the class was hovering near them and Madam Hooch was landing with Terry in tow. The panicked boy immediately ran over. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, Are you okay?"

"It's okay Terry; it was an accident and I'm fine."

"Are you sure Miss Granger?" asked Madam Hooch.

"Yes Professor."

"Good. Mr Potter, take 30 points for Hufflepuff for your quick actions. You fly very well. This your first time on a broom?"

"Yes professor."

"You're a natural." She turned to Terry. "You Mr Boot, are not. I suggest more practice."

His eyes widened. "What if I hurt someone else?"

"You won't lad. I'm not just going to send you off again without help." The two took back off.

Harry looked at Hermione. "You want to try again?"

Her expression set in determination. "I have to. If I don't now I'll never have the courage."

"Don't worry. We won't let you fall. Will we girls?" Susan and Hannah, still hovering nearby, (the rest of the class had dispersed back into the air) shook their heads emphatically. The four then took to the air.

x-x-x-x-x

By the time the bell rang to mark the end of the lesson, Hermione was flying fairly confidently. Harry was loving it more and more with every second. Slightly reluctantly, they hurried off to charms and when that lesson was over they met up with Cedric and headed back outside to enjoy the sunshine.

They were fairly close to the area that the flying lessons had taken place, and as such witnessed the Gryffindors and Slytherins hurrying out for their own lesson. They watched, frozen, as Neville took off too soon and fell from his broom. Hermione, winced as he hit the ground, knowing that could easily have been her.

They got up and began to move closer to see if he was alright. They approached as Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get." She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. 'Never thought _you'd _like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall that Neville had received that morning at breakfast glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly, angry at the slurs directed at his friend and the fact that none of his housemates seemed particularly eager to defend him. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily. "Well if it isn't Potter. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?"

Cedric and the girls stepped forward to flank Harry and Cedric spoke. "How about you hand it over?"

Malfoy gulped slightly at the sight of the older boy but had already leapt onto his broomstick and taken off; he couldn't back out now without being seen as a coward. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry bent, scooped up one of the unclaimed broomsticks and shot up after him. He heard Hermione call half-heartedly after him. "You'll get in trouble Harry!"

"Since when's that stopped me?"

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!'"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down — next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball — wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — he stretched out his hand — a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

Hermione ran over to him and hugged him before cuffing him round the ear. "Don't do that to me!"

He was about to reply when he heard. "POTTER! MALFOY!" Professor McGonagall was hurrying across the grass towards them. "Detention both of you! Mr Malfoy report to Professor Snape after dinner, Mr Potter report to me."

Harry ducked his head. "Yes Professor."

"And Mr Malfoy, 10 points from Slytherin for instigating the conflict." Malfoy made to protest. "No excuses, I saw the whole thing. And Potter, please go return that to Mr Longbottom."

"Yes Professor."

The five friends hurried off, with Cedric exclaiming as soon as they were out of earshot. "Harry that was awesome!"

x-x-x-x-x

At dinner, a scowling Malfoy approached the Hufflepuff table, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"You got me detention Potter. When my Father hears of this…"

Harry interrupted him. "You got yourself detention all by yourself Malfoy. I notice you're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly.

There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only — no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

Harry looked at him incredulously. "Of course I have. And if I haven't it wouldn't be that hard to figure out; I'm not stupid you know. I'm simply wondering why on earth I would want to duel you."

"Oh so you're a coward then." Malfoy sneered.

"No, I just have no reason to fight you. You're the one with dented pride, not me. If you're that desperate for a fight go talk to the Gryffindors; I'm sure one of them will be happy to oblige."

Malfoy scowled and stomped off.

x-x-x-x-x

After dinner, Harry headed to the Transfiguration classroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He cautiously entered and stopped in front of the Professor's desk. "Ah good, Mr Potter." She handed him two piles of parchment. "Take a seat. Your detention is to copy up these records for me." Harry took them and sat down, pulling out a quill and ink then beginning to work.

He had worked in silence for around half an hour when McGonagall spoke again. "That will do Mr Potter, you may go now." Harry quickly packed up his things and was about to exit when the Professor said. "You're a good flier, your father would be proud."

Harry immediately stopped and spun around. "My Dad?"

"Yes James was quidditch mad. Did you not know?"

Harry shook his head. "All I know about my parents is their names, jobs and dates of marriage, birth and death. Oh, and how they died…" He looked down for a moment then continued, looking up at her hopefully. "I don't even know what house they were in."

"They were both Gryffindors. Your mother was very intelligent, indeed many wondered why she wasn't in Ravenclaw." _'Like Hermione' _Harry thought, but was so desperate for the information she was giving him that he dare not interrupt. "Lily was a kind and selfless person and she was prefect and later Head Girl. She had a temper though. It was generally directed at your father."

"Why?"

"James was a troublemaker. He was clever when he put his mind to it but he didn't often. He had a thing for Lily and asked her to date him at least once a week from 4th year onwards. Lily always said no because at the time he was a bit immature had a big head and she didn't like that. He grew up in 6th and 7th year though and made both Quidditch Captain and Head Boy. Lily finally said yes around Christmastime and they fell in love, got married and had you."

Harry thanked her sincerely then made to leave. He stopped momentarily and asked one last question. "Professor, would they have minded that I'm not in Gryffindor?"

"Of course not. They would have been proud of you no matter what."

x-x-x-x-x

The next week was Hermione's birthday and the night before saw Harry and Cedric sneaking around the castle to set up a prank as a surprise for her. Their plan was to have bubbles come from the ceiling at different times in different rooms. They had wanted balloons but figured that would give them away so had settled on bubbles instead.

They were in the History of Magic classroom when Harry noticed the Headmaster and Hagrid approaching on the map. There was nowhere to run to so there was nothing they could do but hide in the supply cupboard in the corner and hope that they wouldn't be spotted.

To their horror, just as they had hidden and extinguished the light from their wands, they heard footsteps enter the room and the door close. They then heard the Headmaster's voice and froze, barely daring to breathe. "Now Hagrid, What is so important that my office was not a safe enough place to speak of it in?"

"The portraits're gossips Headmaster. I jus' wanted to tell yeh tha' I'm Worried bout Fluffly. I mean is he really safe enough? Jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep."

"Do not fear Hagrid my friend. Fluffy is not the only protection- the other teachers have supplied something too. Nicholas would not be most displeased if the protections placed on his stone were inadequate."

"We don't want Mr Flamel unhappy sir. Well, if yer sure…"

"I am my friend. Come; let us return to my office for a time."

The two boys held their breath as they heard the door open and two sets of footsteps fade away. They stayed like that for a few minutes more before Cedric dared cast Lumos so they could see the map. "Thank merlin." He whispered. "They're gone."

Cautiously, they exited the cupboard and then the room, heading for their last destination of the night; the Charms corridor. Cedric had just finished casting the necessary charms when Harry, who was keeping a close eye on the map, swore. "Filch is coming. We can't hide because Mrs Norris'll catch us for sure."

Both looked at each other in panic. "Run!"

Harry stuffed the map into his pocket, they extinguished their wands and they fled. Unfortunately it wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled. Wandering around at night, Ickle Students? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know." The poltergeist, seemingly in a bad mood, smirked evilly at them "STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked."

Cedric hurriedly cast 'Alohamora' and they dashed inside. Harry pressed his ear against the door to listen.

They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please.'"

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go_?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right —_please_."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"

And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the caretakers footsteps faded away, turning around to look at the room they were in. He got a nasty surprise.

It wasn't actually a room at all; it was a corridor. It wasn't just any corridor either. It was the forbidden corridor on the third floor. He was looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

Instantly, the two once again fled, not stopping until they reached the safety of the common room. By silent agreement, the two white faced boys headed up to bed.

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning the five met in the Great Hall at breakfast. "Happy Birthday Hermione." Said Susan. "I'd give you your present but I can't without giving away what Harry's got you."

Hermione glanced curiously at Harry. "You didn't have to get me anything Susan."

"Course I did. You're my friend and I wanted to get you something."

Hermione made to reply but was distracted as mass of bubbles suddenly flew from the ceiling, as if blown by an invisible giant. She looked at the two boys and raised her eyebrows quizzically. Both grinned in answer.

Cedric then leaned forward. "You'll _never _guess what happened last night." Quietly, so as not to be overheard, the two related their story. As they finished, all trying to remember where they had heard the name Nicholas Flamel before, the post arrived.

For once both Harry and Hermione forgoed their morning papers, tucking them away in their bags for later. Two owls, one of them Hedwig, landed in front of Hermione bearing packages. From her parents, aunt and uncle she discovered a box set of _My Story _books, along with two cards and a letter.

She then turned to the other owl, detached the box that it was carrying and looked at the tag. _To Hermione, Happy Birthday, Love Harry. _Carefully, she opened the box to find a small kitten inside. She lifted him out beaming. "Thank you Harry! He's gorgeous! I love him." She hugged both boy and cat tight.

Harry actually thought that the kitten being gorgeous was definitely a matter of opinion as the little ginger cat was bow-legged and had a rather squished in face. However he wisely kept his mouth shut as he knew that his best friend had fallen in love with the kitten when they visited the shop in Diagon Alley (this being why he had asked their parents to buy him for her in the first place.) Instead, he asked. "What are you going to call him?"

"Crookshanks. His name is Crookshanks."

With this pronouncement, Cedric, Hannah and Susan handed over their presents to her, these being a basket for him, some cat toys and a yellow and black collar. Harry also added a new charm to her bracelet; a replica of Hogwarts that one of the seventh years had helped him by transfiguring.

The friends then hurried back to the common room to leave Crookshanks in the girls dorm, although not before seeing a scowling Professor Snape enter the hall with bubbles in his hair and covering his robes.

x-x-x-x-x


	12. Halloween

A/N-Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as normal; I blame the exams! 12 down 4 to go!

x-x-x-x-x

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. For whatever reason he decided to put everyone with a member of the opposite house (most people anyway; there were more Hufflepuffs that Gryffindors.) Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan and Hermione was with Ron Weasley.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it — Harry had to put it out with his hat, not that that was any great sacrifice as the first years had all been trying to find legitimate reasons to get rid of the stupid things as soon as they could.

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill."

"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled. Harry winced-challenging Hermione when she was in full Know-It-All mode was not a good idea.

Hermione rolled up her sleeves, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads. Harry, realizing what he had been doing wrong, followed suit and his rose to join it.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger and Mr Potter have done it!"

Ron scowled darkly and at the end of class, as they left the classroom behind him, the four Hufflepuffs heard him talking to Seamus and Dean Thomas.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly."

This statement hit a nerve, as Hermione burst into tears and fled. Harry made to follow her, pausing to angrily punch the boy, breaking his nose. Ron bent double clutching his nose as Harry sprinted off after Hermione.

The remaining Hufflepuffs, led by Susan and Hannah, closed in to surround the prone Gryffindor. The two girls leant in close to him and whispered threateningly. "Hurt her again-"

"And you answer to all of us-"

"Understand?"

"Hufflepuffs take care of our own." Susan and Hannah then turned and ran after their friends, calling over their shoulders, "Thanks Guys!"

Meanwhile Harry, being a faster runner, easily caught up with Hermione and stopped her by pulling her into a hug. "Hey, don't listen to that git. You know it's not true."

"I know. It's just…"

"I know. Brenda."

"Uh-huh."

She dried her eyes on his shirt, causing him to exclaim "Oi!" and sending her into a fit of giggles.

A realization then hit her and she turned to him. "Oh God, what did you do to him?"

"Mighta broke his nose."

"Harry!"

x-x-x-x-x

Matter resolved, they met up with their friends and headed to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Harry had never much liked celebrating on the anniversary of his parents' death, but he went anyway.

When they got there he was glad that he did- the decorations were amazing. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. "Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

It was bedlam as the students all hurried out of the room behind their respective prefects and the teachers left to hunt for the troll. Harry was one of the last out of the hall and, looking back, saw Quirrel climb to his feet in a suspiciously quick recovery. However, his rather panicked mind had no time to process that fact at the present moment.

Soon they were safely back inside the common room and the seventh years were hurriedly checking that no one was missing. One (Mia Poole) asked worriedly. "Where's Ellie Hudson?"

A girl who Harry thought was a second year gasped. "Oh No! She went to the toilet. I hadn't realized that she wasn't back yet!"

"Don't worry Sarah. We'll find her."

"She'll be in the bathroom closest to the Great Hall."

"Right." Mia turned to the rest of the room. "Can anyone run really quickly?"

Most people shook their heads and someone piped up. "Harry can."

Mia looked at him and bit her lip. "I'd rather not send a firstie but if there's no one else…" No one volunteered.

"I'll go." Said Harry. "It's fine."

"Alright. Find a Professor. Quick as you can and be careful. If you even _think _that you've seen the troll run in the other direction."

"Got it."

The seventh years all stood up and headed for the entrance, Harry right behind them. They immediately headed for the bathroom while Harry turned and ran in the opposite direction. When he was out of sight he pulled out the map and located the nearest Professor then, stowing it away, sprinted in that direction.

He soon reached his Head of House. "Professor! Professor!"

"Mr Potter! What are you doing out of the common room?"

"The 7th years sent me cause I run quick. One of the girls is in the bathroom and doesn't know about the troll. They've gone to get her and sent me to get help."

The Herbology Professor instantly reacted and dashed along the corridor to the bathroom, Harry on her heels. As they rounded the corner next to the bathroom a horrible smell hit their noses and shouts could be heard from ahead.

Sprout went white and pulled Harry in behind her, pausing only to send a portrait to alert her colleagues, before rushing forward. He, out of reflex more than anything else, pulled out his wand and followed.

In the bathroom they could see the 7th years ranged around the room, shooting spells at what Harry could only describe as a 12 foot tall monster. It was a horrible sight. Unfortunately, this particular troll appeared to have a modicum of intelligence and was raising its club towards the small girl that stood frozen against the back wall, clearly terrified.

Harry's instincts took over and the only real spell he knew bubbled to his lips. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The offending weapon went soaring out of the troll's hand and out of it's reach. For a moment everyone stared at the first year, wondering why they hadn't thought of that.

Andy Jones (the 7th year that had helped Harry transfigure the Hogwarts charm for Hermione's birthday) shouted out. "Drop it on its head Harry."

After looking to his Head of House for permission, Harry did so. His aim was true and with a sickening crack the troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

From that moment on confusion reigned as the other teachers arrived and Ellie Hudson burst into tears of fear and relief. While Professor Sprout explained what had happened, the Hufflepuffs comforted the scared and grateful second year and escaped back to the common room.

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Harry was called to Professor Sprout's office.

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Ah Mr Potter, come in and sit down." Harry did so. "Firstly take 15 points for your actions yesterday. Your housemates have also been rewarded accordingly."

Harry ducked his head. "Thank you Professor."

"Now, I hope not to have to take them away but Mr Weasley claims that you broke his nose in an unprovoked attack."

"I admit that I broke his nose Professor and will take my punishment. But it was **not **unprovoked!"

"Why don't you tell me what happened then Harry?"

"Hermione was paired with Weasley in charms. We were doing the levitation charm and he got annoyed when she corrected his pronunciation. He told her to try if she was so clever and she did it perfectly; that's what Hermione does. Afterwards, we were behind him when we heard him talking- none too quietly- to his friends he said, and I quote 'It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly.' Well, I tend to take exception to people that hurt my best friend, especially when she runs off crying. So I punched him and then ran after her. I'll take any punishment Professor but I won't apologise."

"I can find no fault with that Harry but I am afraid that it will be detention with me tonight please, because if I don't give you one someone else will." She paused and winked at him. "Be sure to bring some homework with you."

Harry grinned. "Yes Professor."

x-x-x-x-x

November heralded a change in the weather. Temperatures plummeted, paths became icy and every morning the grass was covered in frost. However, the moods of the students were in direct contrast to the icy temperatures outside the castle; the Quidditch season had begun.

It was a bright and clear Saturday morning, although not exactly what you'd call warm (unless in comparison with somewhere like Antarctica). The day was important, at least in the eyes of the five friends, for three reasons:

1. It was the day of the Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match and Cedric, as Hufflepuff seeker (although he'd really rather play chaser), needed to check out the two seekers.

2. They had chosen the day to unleash a prank-the night before they had gone around charming random patches of floor with a mild sticking charm that, when stepped upon, would give a similar effect to standing on chewing gum, trapping the victim for 15 seconds or so. The charms would dissipate after 24 hours and _somehow _a similar charm had made it onto Ron Weasley's shoes that would ensure him to be trapped more often than most.

3. Coincidentally the Weasley twins had also chosen today for a prank. Seemingly random targets (although no one playing in the Quidditch match was hit) found themselves turning all colours of the rainbow. The twins' two brothers were both targets.

Harry frowned and whispered to Cedric (who knew the twins best) "Why'd they prank their own brothers?"

"Percy annoys them; they prank him all the time. As for Ron, I might have mentioned to them what he said about Hermione. The twins might be pranksters, but they aren't bullies and making a girl cry is definitely bullying."

The Quidditch match was an interesting experience. Hermione sat and read a book to general mockery, while the other four watched the game. The two teams were on pretty much level pegging, as the Gryffindors played fair and worked as a well oiled team, while the Slytherins were noticeably less skilled but evened the odds through horrendous cheating.

Neither seeker was very good at all so the match was fairly long. It eventually ended on a Slytherin win as their not very good seeker beat the Gryffindors really quite bad seeker to the snitch. Needless to say, Cedric was now quite confident about facing both of them.


	13. Christmas Cheer

A/N-Sorry! Sorry that it's been forever and that this chapter isn't as long as I'd like.

x-x-x-x-x

"Yay! It's nearly Christmas." Susan beamed, bouncing up and down. The five were currently out after curfew in the Transfiguration classroom, decorating it with Christmassy images. Cedric and Susan were keeping lookout with the Marauder's map.

Cedric quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, causing her to blush slightly as he whispered to her teasingly. "It's fine to be excited Susie but can't you save it for when we're not in the middle of trying not to get caught."

She peeled his hand away, face still pink. She found herself grateful for the darkness that meant he wouldn't notice. "To take a leaf from Harry and Hermione's book; Don't call me Susie Ced! And anyway, no one can hear us- the map says there's no one nearby."

Both leaned back over the map and checked. "Uh-Oh. I think you jinxed it."

"Oops. Guys! Filch is heading this way!"

"Oh bother!" exclaimed Hermione (quietly). "Will we be able to get back to the common room?"

"No, he's blocking the path. We'll have to run and hide in an empty classroom- we can't stay here." They instantly dashed out, closing the door softly behind them. They then ran, moving as quickly and quietly as they could. They ducked inside the first unused classroom that they could find and stood holding their breath, all letting out quiet sighs of relief as Filch went straight past them. He appeared to be heading for his office.

About to leave, they glanced around the classroom and spotted something unusual. Propped against the far wall was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

Harry moved closer, intent on examining the inscription and trying to make some sense of it. Half-way there, he spotted his reflection and froze, before glancing around and inching closer, afraid to look away.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't just see my reflection. There's a whole crowd of people there." He looked closer. "You're all there! And there's Mum, Dad, Aunt Emma and Uncle Dan! And Crookshanks and Hedwig." His voice quietened uncertainly. "There's other people too. I think…I think it might be my family; my real Mum and Dad. My Mum is beautiful. And Dad looks just like me." He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.

With a great effort, he tore himself away to examine the inscription. "What is this thing?" He stared at it, mind whirling. "It's backwards!"

"What's it say?"

"I show not your face but your heart's desire."

"Really? Let us see!" Harry stepped aside to let each of his friends stare intently at the mirror in turn. Cedric saw himself as Quidditch Captain, holding the Quidditch cup, Hermione saw herself as Head Girl, with her best friend beside her as Head Boy, Hannah saw her little sister who had died as a baby and Susan saw Cedric- who she had a bit of a crush on-but she didn't tell her friends that, (How could she? Cedric was there.) She told them that she saw herself as an auror like her Auntie.

Harry sighed regretfully. "We'd better go. If we stay here any longer we're bound to get caught."

x-x-x-x-x

The next day was the last of term and they left on the train to go home for the Christmas holidays. "Can't believe we still haven't found out who Nicholas Flamel is." Harry grumbled. "It's really annoying me."

"Ditto." The other four replied in unison. Harry sighed then went rummaging in his trunk for chocolate frogs which he tossed around so that everyone had one. He ate his chocolate and pulled out the card. "Huh. Ptolemy. You want this Hannah?"

"If you don't want it. You sure you don't want to start collecting?"

"Nah. I'm perfectly content giving them to you. Except the ones of Dumbledore of course-Hermione likes to burn those."

"I burnt one!"

Suddenly, Harry gasped. "The chocolate frog card!"

"Huh?"

"Flamel! He worked with Dumbledore on something. It was on the card. Oh what was it?"

Hannah dived into her trunk, pulled out her collection and quickly found a Dumbledore card. "Alchemy."

"Yes, that's it!"

Hermione then gasped, mirroring Harry's expression of realization. "I think I know what the stone is. It's the Philosophers Stone. Flamel's the only known creator! Why did I not realize that?"

"What's the Philosophers Stone Hermione?" asked Susan.

"It's a stone that can turn metal to gold and can be used to create the elixir of life."

"Cool."

Cedric looked at them incredulously. "One question. Why _on earth_ is that in a school full of kids?"

Harry replied dryly. "God only knows. And I bet there's someone trying to steal it too."

"Why?"

"Because it's a priceless artifact. There's _always _going to be an aspiring thief. Besides, if all of the teachers have supplied protections then they all know about it. I'd be surprised if there isn't at least one person among them with designs on unlimited wealth and living forever."

"Snape has my vote." Said Hannah matter of factly. "Partly because he's an evil git and partly because when he had that limp I heard him muttering about a 'blasted dog' which sounds like Fluffy-that name just sounds so wrong by the way-to me."

"Huh, I reckon it's Quirrel." Said Cedric. "That faint at Halloween just looked really fake to me. Plus his stutter gets on my nerves."

Hermione frowned at them. "So we're suspecting people on the basis that we don't like them."

"Got a problem with that?"

"Nope; I agree with your reasoning. The point just needed to be made."

"Oh, alright then. What do you think Harry? Susan?"

Susan frowned pensively. "I don't know what I think. Do you think we should tell Auntie Amelia about this?"

Harry shook his head, entering the conversation again. "Would she believe us?"

"I don't know."

"Then we shouldn't tell her. Maybe if we find some proof but, honestly, we could just be making a big deal out of nothing. For what it's worth, I agree with Cedric. I saw Quirrel get up as soon as we'd all left. Whatever the reason, that's suspicious." They all nodded and Harry changed the subject. "Speaking of Snape, I wanted to ask you something. Do you ever get the feeling that he knows what you're thinking?"

Susan gasped. "He wouldn't! Would he..." She trailed off unsurely.

"With that git whatever it is, he probably would."

"There's a technique called legilmency. It's basically mind reading. If he's using it, he can read your mind when you make eye contact."

"Wonderful." Harry muttered, and then pleaded. "Please tell me there's a way to block it!"

"There is. It's called occulemency. Auntie taught me. If you want I'll start teaching you after the holidays."

"Please!"

Susan nodded and dissolved into giggles at his begging.

x-x-x-x-x

A few hours later the train arrived at Kings Cross. The three girls jumped off the train and onto the platform, the boys following with all five trunks (All five had been charmed with a lightening charm and Cedric's, Susan's and Hannah's had been shrunk so this wasn't actually a difficult task.)

As soon as Hannah's feet touched the platform, a small boy careered into her legs, crying. "Ha-na!"

She swept him up into her arms, balancing him on her hip. "Hey Jonny. Miss me?"

He nodded and waved to Cedric and Susan. "Hi Cedwic, Hi Susan." He then spotted Harry and Hermione. "Who day Ha-na?"

"They're my friends Squirt. Harry and Hermione. Guys, this is my little brother."

"Hi Hawwy, Her-my-nee."

Harry leaned over and shook his little hand, putting on a posh accent. "Greetings young sir, how do you do?" The little boy giggled.

A blonde haired woman walked over and Hannah flew into her arms. "Mum!"

Cedric followed to give her his own hug. "Hi Aunt Robyn."

Susan added. "Hello Mrs Abbott."

"Hi kids. Susan, Cedric, you're coming home with me and you can floo home later. Marcus, Amos, Tilly and Amelia are all at work. Now, why don't you introduce me to your friends."

"Mum this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Abbott." Said Hermione.

"Likewise." added Harry. "Excuse me one minute, I think I see my Dad." He ran off and returned a few minutes later, David in tow. "Everyone, this is my adoptive Father (and Hermione's Uncle) David Granger. Dad, meet Cedric Diggory, Susan Bones and Hannah, Jonny and Mrs Abbott."

"It's Robyn." Said Robyn dryly, shaking David's hand. "And that goes for all of you, especially you Susan dear."

"Sorry Mrs…. I mean Robyn." Said Susan, blushing. "I always forget."

"I know you do dear. You kids ready to go?"

She received a round of nods as David spoke. "Before you go, I am under instruction from my wife and sister-in-law to invite the kids' friends and their parents/guardians to one of our two houses for Boxing Day."

"Thank you, that would be nice. I'll pass that on for you."

They said their goodbyes and Robyn, Jonny, Hannah, Susan and Cedric all left the station. David turned to Harry and Hermione. "Portkey home?"

"Actually, since we're in London can we go shopping for Christmas presents?"

"Sure thing."

x-x-x-x-x

Boxing Day saw Harry waiting for his friends outside the Oxford Public library which, they had discovered, had both a magical section and public floo and that was how they were arriving.

He hadn't been waiting long when the door opened and Susan dashed out, hugging him swiftly. "Merry Christmas Harry!"

"Merry Christmas Susan. I see your excitement hasn't dampened any."

"Nope!" She then turned to a serious looking woman, with close cropped grey hair and a monocle, who had followed her out at a more sedate pace. "Auntie, this is Harry. Harry, my Aunt Amelia."

The two exchanged greetings as the door opened again and the Abbots and Diggorys exited the building. More greetings were exchanged and then the group began to head for their destination, following Harry.

"How was your day yesterday Harry?"

"It was good. Although Hermione's driving me crazy with curiosity about what she, Susan and Hannah here got me. I retaliated by not giving her hers. Well, except the new charm of course."

Susan smirked at him. "Curiosity killed the cat Harry."

Harry smirked back. "Didn't. For one; you're forgetting the rest of the saying 'and satisfaction brought it back. For another; I prefer a different saying 'Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed."

Hannah quickly changed the subject to prevent an argument. "What was the charm this time anyway?"

"Hufflepuff crest. I got Andy to help again. You all have fun yesterday?"

This topic lasted them all the way to the Granger residence, which they went into. Harry then led them into the living/dining room, where Hermione, David and Dan sat. At that moment the beep of a timer going off could be heard and with a cry of "My Cake!" Harry dashed into the kitchen.

Rolling her eyes in the direction he fled, Hermione jumped up to greet her friends. A minute later Harry returned to the room, glaring at Hermione, David and Dan. "Which one of you was it?"

Grinning they replied in unison, pointing to one another. "He/She did it!"

Cedric asked curiously. "What did they do?"

"They ruined my cake!" With anther glare Harry turned on his heel to go back to the kitchen. "Luckily I made two." Hermione made to follow him but he blocked her path, pushing her gently back into the living room. "No! Out!"

She sighed and sat back down as Dan spoke. "Sorry, we're being terribly rude, come in, sit down."

Introductions were made as Susan whispered to Hermione. "What was that about?"

Hermione whispered back. "Harry's a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to his cooking. Me, Dad and Uncle David can't cook to save our lives. We're strictly forbidden from entering the kitchen when things are being cooked. Mum swearsI can burn things just by _looking_ at them."

Shortly after, dinner was served and the group sat down to enjoy it, chatting idly. Afterwards they exchanged presents. The last to be handed out was that of the three girls to Harry; the photo album.

The gift caused Harry to beam and hug all three girls. Hermione's shoulder helpfully hid the few tears that everyone pretended not to see. Afterwards, he sat down by the tree, Hedwig on his shoulder and Crookshanks on his lap, to look at the photos, memorising the faces that smiled up at him.

Hermione instantly snapped a picture with her new camera, as Cedric struck up a quiet conversation. When Harry had reached the end of the album and started to look through again, Robyn moved to sit beside him, giving names to those she recognised. Hermione slipped into the vacated spot beside Amelia. "Amelia?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"You're head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry, right?"

"Yes I am. Why?"

"Well, me'n Harry found out about Sirius Black in September and how he betrayed Harry's parents. We wanted to know more- Harry wanted to know why. We sent a letter to the ministry asking for a copy of the trial transcript but we haven't had a reply. I just wondered if…"

"I'll look into it for you. I've never quite been able to bring myself to look at it myself." Hermione looked at her questioningly so she explained. "Sirius was an auror once, James too. I helped to train them. I refuse to believe that the Sirius I knew would do such things. But I took a year out a few months before it happened. Obviously in that time he changed beyond recognition."

Hermione thanked her and moved away. By mutual consent, the five children ran outside for a snowball fight.

x-x-x-x-x


	14. Worry and Fright

The holidays over, a new term at Hogwarts began. Upon returning to school and his dormitory, Harry discovered a parcel lying on his bed, his name written on an attached tag. He opened it curiously and something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the bed; where it lay in gleaming folds.

Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth up. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material. He shook it out and came to the realization that it was a cloak. As he did so, a note fell out of the folds of material.

Seeing this, he picked it up and read it. The note was written in narrow, loopy writing that struck an absent chord in his memory.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died._

_It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

_A Very Happy Christmas to you._

He stared in wonderment at the note for a moment, before throwing the cloak around his shoulders and moving over to the mirror that stood on the back of the door. Instantly, he gasped- his body had disappeared!

He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely. Smirking deviously, he opened the door and snuck down the tunnel to the common room. The room was empty but for his friends, who he slipped over to and threw off the cloak. "BOO!"

The four jumped and Hannah screamed. Hermione, seeing Harry, jumped up and cuffed him around the ear for scaring her. This resulted in her chasing him around the room when he fled. Eventually, he gave in and flopped onto the floor.

"How did you do that?"

His eyes gleamed with mischief. "It's a cloak that makes you invisible-"

Hermione interjected. "You mean an invisibility cloak?"

"That's what I said! It was on my bed. The note said that it belonged to my Dad. Just think of all the stuff we can do with this combined withthe map."

"Who gave it to you? Those things are expensive!" questioned Susan.

"They're really rare too!" added Hannah.

"I dunno. It didn't say."

"Another mystery then."

x-x-x-x-x

Soon after term started, Susan began to teach her friends occulemency.

They had to first learn to meditate, relaxing and clearing their minds. From that state they would then have to organise their thoughts and build mental barriers by visualising themselves inside their minds. These barriers would protect them from any mental attacks. Also, when they reached a high level of skill, they would be able to direct an attacker into a false memory to mislead them.

It was hard going. Harry in particular had difficulty in suppressing and calming his emotions. His attempts to clear his mind only resulted in his thoughts multiplying. In turn this frustrated him, making a calm and clear mind completely unachievable.

Hermione was, predictably, the first to succeed; moving on to the second stage in early March. Cedric had cracked it by the end of the month and Hannah managed a few days later. As Harry was still struggling, Hermione consulted her books for an alternate method. He first tried Yoga which... well, let's just say that it didn't go very well.

He then attempted Zen meditation, (focusing on an unanswerable question) which didn't work either as he kept trying to answer the question, which rather defeated the point.

By May he was beginning to lose hope of ever getting it but he still persisted in trying. Next of the list was Tai Chi which, miraculously, worked! Harry's joy jolted him out of his meditation and he ran from the dorms to the common room, grinning from ear to ear as he shouted. "I did it! I did it! I did it!"

All eyes turned to Harry as he rushed into the room, most turning away again as he flopped onto the floor beside Hermione's chair, blushing from the attention.

"You did what?" asked Cedric, snickering at Harry's embarrassment. This earned him a playful shove from the boy in question as he replied. "I got into my mindscape thingy. Although... My subconscious is weird."

"Why?"

"I'd really rather not say to be honest. It'sembarrassing."

"Aw c'mon Harry. You can't say something like that and then just leave us hanging here."

Harry huffed. "_Fine. _Promise you won't laugh."

"We promise. Don't we girls."

The three girls nodded. "Yep."

Harry looked at his feet and mumbled in embarrassment. "My mindscape thingy is kinda Hermione's charm bracelet."

"What!" exclaimed his four friends, falling about in mirth.

Harry scowled at them. "You promised that you wouldn't laugh!"

They sobered, the occasional giggle still escaping and Hermione spoke incredulously. "Seriously? This isn't a prank?"

"No; I swear!"

"Then that's just _weird_ Hero."

Harry scowled at her and pointedly flounced off to go and work on his protections. As he left, the other four again collapsed with laughter.

x-x-x-x-x

A few days later Susan received a call on the mirror that she had gotten for Christmas from her Aunt, concerning Hermione's enquiry at Christmas. At breakfast that day, she relayed the information to her friends. "Auntie says she's had a bit of a problem getting ahold of the trial transcript for you."

"Why?"

"Apparently the archive room is in a complete mess. Instead of filing everything in order people have just been dumping them in piles. And this has been going on for years! Anyway, she's given the task of sorting it out as an assignment to one of the trainees. She's in charge of the 'mission' and all the other aurors who Auntie's mad at have to help her out. It's likely to take months and months though."

Harry sighed. "Oh well. I guess we just have to wait then."

x-x-x-x-x

The months went by, encompassing the birthdays of both Susan and Hannah in February and April (Cedric's was in late September) until the end of year exams were upon them, Susan, Cedric and Hannah being introduced to Hermione's patented (and just a bit fanatic) revision schedules.

However, they managed to survive both revision and exams and were currently in their beds on one of the last days of the school term. Harry couldn't sleep, for some reason feeling a growing sense of unexplained dread.

After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, he got up and headed out of the common room, intending to go for a jog around the corridors to try and calm his thoughts. In his frustration, he took neither his invisibility cloak nor the marauders map. He also failed to notice Hermione, who was sat reading in a corner of the common room.

The worried girl (she had noticed his mood) got up, resolving to follow him. Being sensible, and not wanting Harry to know that she had followed him, she slipped into the first year boys dorm and took both map and cloak from Harry's trunk. She then followed him, noting absently that Professor Quirrel seemed to be patrolling and that Harry was in danger of being caught.

As she walked in the direction that Harry had gone in, her prediction came true, Harry and the Professor's dots meeting on the third floor. The pair then began moving at a slower pace and soon Hermione had caught up with them.

It took all of her willpower to restrain a shocked gasp- Harry was unconscious and being dragged along by the DADA Professor! She froze, unable to move as she saw Quirrel open the door to the third floor corridor, use a harp to send the dog to sleep and jump into the trapdoor, taking Harry with him.

Hermione regained her senses and fled, running as fast as her legs would carry her back to the common room. There, in a panic, she woke Susan, Hannah and Cedric and hurriedly told them what she had seen. Cedric then took charge, sending Susan to find a Professor, as he and the other two girls went after Harry.

x-x-x-x-x

Susan sprinted to Professor Sprout's office, her mind whirring with worry. She hammered on the door, hopping from one foot to another as she waited anxiously. After a few moments the door opened to reveal the Professor, looking sleepy.

"Miss Bones? Whatever is the matter?"

Susan's reply came out in a frantic jumble. "It's Harry Professor! The others have gone after him! Down the trapdoor! Professor Quirrel's got him!"

"Are you trying to tell me that Professor Quirrel has forcibly taken Mr Potter down the trapdoor in the third floor corridor and your three friends have gone after him?"

Susan nodded hysterically. "You have to help him professor!"

Looking worried, the Professor went back into her quarters and over to the floo. Susan waited anxiously and a few minutes later Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape had tumbled out of it. "What's the emergency Pomona?"

"Quinius has apparently gone after the Stone, taking an unconscious Mr Potter with him. Mr Diggory, Miss Abbott and Miss Granger have gone after them."

"Foolish children." Muttered Snape. "We'd better go and find Hagrid. Unless one of you knows how to get past that damn dog?"

Susan piped up. "It goes to sleep if you play some music."

All four teachers turned to stare at her, Snape leaning towards her menacingly, speaking with a dangerous lilt to his voice. "And just _how _would you know _that _Miss Bones?"

To her credit, Susan didn't miss a beat, replying innocently as she hastily brought up her occulemency shields to full strength. "Hermione said that she saw it go straight to sleep after Quirrel played a harp."

They set off for the trapdoor at a brisk pace, Susan explaining how Hermione had known that. The four teachers then headed down the trapdoor, leaving Susan safe outside the door, keeping Fluffy asleep with a charm that Professor Flitwick had quickly taught her.

x-x-x-x-x

Slightly earlier...

Hermione, Cedric and Hannah ran full pelt to the third floor corridor, Cedric using a music charm to send Fluffy to sleep as they jumped into the trapdoor. Upon landing, Hannah recognised the Devils Snare immediately and dispelled it with a cry of. "Incendio!"

Warily, wands out, they headed down the corridor ahead of them, coming to a halt as they entered the next room and relaxing slightly as it appeared to be empty but for hundreds of glittering winged keys and a couple of broomsticks leaning on the wall.

Hermione strode over to the heavy wooden door and tugged at it. "It's locked. We must have to find the key."

Hannah grinned weakly at Cedric. "Well Ced, I think I speak for both of us when I say that you're in charge of this one."

Cedric grabbed a broom, eyes scanning the air as he mused aloud. "Presumably Quirrel had to catch it to get through so we probably want one with a bent wing." A while later he spotted one that matched this description and tore off after it, catching it and shoving it into the lock, opening the door.

In the next room, which they entered warily, they found themselves standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces, a door visible behind them.

Hermione groaned. "Great. Chess. We're going to have to play our way across aren't we?" The black piece beside her came to life, making her jump, and nodded. She turned to her two friends. "_Please _tell me that one of you is good at chess because I'm worse than terrible at it."

Both looked worried. "I'm alright." Said Hannah

"Me too, I wouldn't say that I'm brilliant though." Added Cedric. "Oh well, nothing else for it I guess. Hermione, you be the Queen, I'll be a rook and Hannah you be a Knight or a Bishop." The two girls nodded and they all got into place on the board.

It didn't go particularly well to begin with but, between them, Cedric and Hannah managed to keep themselves, Hermione and their King out of danger. After a while, they even started to win!

Cedric bit his lip and spoke quietly. "It's the only way. I've got to be taken."

"No!" cried Hermione, as Hannah snorted.

"Liar. There's another way of achieving the same aim and it's much more sensible." With that, she moved forward, Cedric blanching and echoing Hermione's cry. Both winced as Hannah was knocked unconscious by the opposing Knight and dragged to the side of the board.

With a heavy heart, Cedric moved to the side, checkmating the King so that it threw down it's crown, the door ahead swinging open. The remaining two friends dashed to Hannah's side, Cedric picking her up in his arms and checking her pulse. They breathed a sigh of relief as they found it to be steady. "You little idiot cousin. Loyal, noble, self-sacrificing _idiot_. I'm going to kill you when you wake up you know."

"You were about to do the same thing for her."

"I know. But that's fine; that's me."

Hermione smiled affectionately (or at least she tried to). "Hypocrite."

"I know." He turned serious again. "I aint leaving her behind."

"What makes you think that I was going to? Put her over your shoulder so you can still use your wand. I'll go in front."

They entered the next room, holding their noses in disgust at the smell that reached them. Carefully, they circumnavigated the huge and unconscious troll, hurrying guardedly into the next room.

Before them was a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Cedric looked over her shoulder to read it:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, _

_Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, _

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"Good job you're here." Said Cedric wryly. "I doubt I'd ever solve that."

"A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic; they'd be stuck in here forever." Replied Hermione. "Right. There's seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple. Give me a minute."

Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - presumably towards Harry." She bit her lip anxiously. "But I don't think there's enough there for both of us."

A voice sounded behind them, causing them to jump and whirl around, wands poised. "Correct Miss Granger. If you'd kindly hand that over please." The four heads of House stood there, Professor Snape having spoken. Hermione quickly obeyed, watching as the Professor pulled a larger vial from his robes and each Professor took a mouthful before stepping through the flames.

Sternly, Professor McGonagall told them. "Stay here. We will deal with this."

They waited and, what seemed like an age (but was actually only a few minutes) later, the Professors emerged. Professor Sprout was carrying an unconscious Harry in her arms and Professor Snape was levitating an unmoving Professor Quirrel.

"Harry! Is he alright?"

"He's fine Miss Granger. Just magically exhausted. Merlin only knows what happened in there."

x-x-x-x-x

Harry woke with a start, backpedalling rapidly until his surroundings registered in his brain and he calmed. The sight of the familiar white hospital wing relaxed him, as did the sight of his best friend, asleep in the chair beside his bed. The sight of the Hogwarts Headmaster standing at the foot of his bed, however, caused him to become more alert.

"Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore.

Harry stared at him. "What happened?"

"That, my dear boy" At this Harry winced imperceptibly. "Is what I was hoping that you could tell me."

Harry frowned, trying to remember. Then it hit him and he turned a mixture of white and green. "Oh God… I killed him. I-"

His voice broke and Dumbledore cut in. "No you did not. Quinius Quirrel, the young muggle studies professor, died the night he was corrupted and possessed by Lord Voldemort."

Harry nodded, that made sense. "But… I don't understand how I did it."

"Why don't you tell me what happened."

…

_Harry came to slowly, struggling as he tried to figure out where he was and what had happened. The realization came with a jolt as he took notice of his surroundings- he was tied up in a small room and could see Professor Quirrel in front of what was unmistakably the Mirror of Erised. 'Uh-Oh.' He thought. 'He's stunned me and taken me somewhere. This can't be good.'_

"_Where is it?" cried the frustrated (and evil) Professor. "I see myself presenting the Stone to my master. But where is it?"He cursed under his breath. __"I don't understand... is the Stone __inside__ the mirror?__Should I break it?__What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"_

_Harry shivered as a decidedly creepy voice emanated from Quirrel's turban. "Use the boy...Use the boy..."_

_The ropes fell of him as Quirrel snapped. "Potter, come here and tell me what you see."_

_Harry walked over, slowly and unwillingly, as he desperately tried to reinforce his weak occulemency shields. As he walked his mind screamed 'Not good, not good, not good!'_

_Hesitantly, Harry looked into the mirror and saw his family all smiling and waving at him. Mirror Hermione grabbed his attention, mouthing something at him that he couldn't make out; what was it? _

_Quirrel cut into his thoughts, demanding "What do you see boy?" _

"_I… I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented wildly; "We've won the House cup."_

_Quirrel impatiently shoved harry out of the way, just as Harry realised what mirror Hermione was trying to tell him- We're coming. 'Oh God, Hermione's coming after me. Please let her have gone to get help. Please let her not be coming alone.'_

_And then there was that voice again, as Harry edged towards the door, feeling a probe blast through his shields to access his thoughts. "He Lies... Let me speak with him; face-to-face."_

"_But master, you are not strong enough!"_

"_Do not presume to know my strength, weakling. I am strong enough for this."_

_Harry watched in horror as Quirrel unwrapped the turban from his head and it __fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot._

_Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake._

_"Harry Potter..." it whispered._

_Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move._

_"See what I have become?"__the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own..."_

"_No!" cried Harry._

_"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me than to stand against me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."_

_"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly._

_Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.__"How touching..." it hissed."I always value bravery...Yes, boy; your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight...__but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you...__"_

_Harry then did something very reckless, charging at Qirreelmort and knocking him- them?- to the floor, as he fled towards the door. Voldemort__screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. The pain in his head lessened—he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers—they were blistering before his eyes._

_"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort__again, and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet, landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck—Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony._

_"Master, I cannot hold him—my hands—my hands!"_

_And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms—Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny._

_"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort._

_Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse,__but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face—_

_"AAAARGH!"__Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too,__and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain—his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse. He prayed with all his might that whatever help Hermione had (hopefully) secured would arrive soon._

_Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off—the pain in Harry's head was building—he couldn't see—he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's__yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"__as he fell into blackness and knew no more._

…

"So why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good. It is upon this protection that the blood wards that keep you safe at Number 4 Privet Drive are based upon and they one reason that you were placed there with your Aunt."

Harry frowned in confusion. "I'm sorry Headmaster but, where?"

"You don't know your own address my boy? Number 4 Privet Drive, little Whinging, Surrey?"

Harry shook his head. "I've lived in a lot of places but I don't remember ever living in _Surrey_. These ward thingies must move with me though because I've never been attacked or anything. And Mum's my second cousin once removed, not my aunt." He changed the subject, asking. "Why does Voldemort want to kill me anyway?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply, looking slightly shell-shocked. "Alas, I cannot tell you that. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day... put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older... I know you hate to hear this... when you are ready, you will know."

Harry scowled darkly as the Headmaster left the Hospital wing and looked over at Hermione, who had been faking sleep for the last 5 minutes. She jumped from the chair, hugging him tight. "I was so worried! Don't you dare do that to me ever again Harry James Potter!"

He hugged her back. "I'll try Mione. Thanks for getting help."

x-x-x-x-x

Harry was released from the Hospital the next day, Madam Pomfrey pronouncing him fit to attend the feast. He was greeted with great enthusiasm by the many Hufflepuffs who had noticed him missing and been worried about him, following the wild rumours that had flown around the school.

The hall was decorated in Hufflepuff yellow and black and the badgers were celebrating their first win of the House Cup in decades. (Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup.) "It's all thanks to you two you know." Said Andy to Harry and Hermione.

Both looked at him in blatant disbelief. "Don't be stupid."

"It's true! Have you not seen how many points the two of you earn in classes on your own?"

"He's right you know." Interjected Cedric.

"It's why we don't win the cup that often." Continued Andy. "The people who earn lots of points like you two generally go to Ravenclaw. Slytherin have the blatant favouritism of Snape on their side and it's generally them who give the ravens a run for their money. The Gryffindors are good at the whole 'saving people' bravado but they generally get the pranksters who lose all the points as well. We just stay in the background and work. We don't stand out so we don't get that many points. If we do win it's generally because we've won the Quidditch cup."

As those in the vicinity thought on the seventh year's words, Dumbledore stood up to speak. "Another year gone!" He said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts... Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Ravenclaw, with three hundred and ninety-seven; Slytherin has four hundred and twenty-six and Hufflepuff, four hundred and seventy-two. Congratulations Hufflepuff!"

The table broke out in wild cheers, the other Houses applauding politely. It was a good night.

In the morning they received their exam results (no one was surprised to see that Harry and Hermione had the joint best grades of their year.) and headed home for the summer.


End file.
